One Way Or Another
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: One Way Or Another, everything will work out, you'll see! Modern Day. Multiple Pairings. Mild Yaoi. Rated for only language atm...
1. Chapter 1

**'One Way Or Another' - Blondie. Is responsible for this...**  
**First proper story on here! I hope you enjoy it! Summing it up it's a modern day Sengoku Basara romance fanfic with multiple pairings! ...what else would it be...xD Yah, I know it says humor but everyone's different in the sense of the word...besides it wasn't meant to be too funny anyway...**  
**I should warn you that I'm slightly strange and half of what I write probably won't make sense...AH WELL! Enjoy! Btw...contains mild yaoi...not much in this chapter...but I guess you have to put a warning?**

* * *

Chapter One

"Come on Yukimura! Gimme your best shot!" yelled the one-eyed boy taking up a fighting stance.

"I will give you no less than my very best!" the brown haired boy shouted back, before dashing forwards towards the other.

Sasuke smiled, resting his head in his hands as he watched his best friends once again engage in a fight. It happened almost every day that they walked back through the park, it was becoming routine. He watched as Masamune flew at Yukimura with his fist, which he parried and landed a roundhouse kick on his rival, sending him skidding backwards ruining the clean cut grass. Undeterred he simply jumped back up again and was already moving, with a focussed glare on his face. Yukimura took their fights so seriously…to Sasuke it seemed really cute.

But honestly he really didn't see the point, it was always roughly the same result. They would always call a tie or take it too far and have to be split up by himself or Kojuro.

Sasuke smiled to himself leaning back on the bench looking up into the blue sky wondering when Kojuro was going to show up. The guy seemed to have a built in GPS that would always bring him to Masamune whenever he got into any street fights, so he would probably be here soon…not that Sasuke would mind…the truth was that Sasuke just couldn't get enough of the guy. He didn't try to hide it, in fact he was quite forward about his feelings, trouble was that Kojuro never truly accepted them. He would just get a sarcastic comment if he said anything and a sharp punch if he dared try to do anything with him…however Sasuke had long since decided that it was worth it.

He blinked suddenly in shock as a butterfly flew directly in front of his eyes, day dreaming he held out his hand and the butterfly slowly fluttered down and landed on his finger. Fascinated by the winged insect on his hand, he started to day dream…

* * *

Yukimura staggered back out of breath panting causing Date to grin smugly, "That all?" he added mockingly between breaths. The younger looked up determined before rushing in one last time throwing a punch aimed for his rivals jaw, which was deflected and returned with an ankle kick, that too was dodged with a small jump from Yukimura. Growling under his breath he aimed another fist for Date's face, which was caught in mid-air as the one-eyed boy leaned in still grinning. Using his second hand he once more threw a punch for it's mark one last time, which was caught once again by the same opponent.

A heated glare was returned by an amused smile, frowning in frustration Yukimura tried to move his fists which were securely held in place. "…give in?" Masamune questioned raising an eyebrow, "Never!" he pouted struggling to move his fists again. Suddenly Yukimura felt a pair of lips on his own, he froze in shock at the actions of the other, then the soft lips vanished as quickly as they'd appeared, using the others confusion to his advantage Masamune grabbed hold of Yukimuras arm twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the floor. "Looks like I win…" Date whispered softly, warm breath tickling his ear. Still confused about the kiss Yukimura's face was dusted slightly pink, "Y-you cheated!" he protested, getting up once Masamune had let go of his arm. Date shrugged, "I didn't know there were any rules" he stated, Yukimura looked to the ground wondering why the hell his rival had just kissed him…after going through a short deduction process he decided the most likely reason was so that he could gain victory over him and meant nothing more… "Still…I'm not done just yet!" and with that he pounced on the one-eyed rule-breaker once more.

* * *

"Sasuke!", Sasuke's head snapped round at the sound of Kasuga's voice as the butterfly spread it's wings and took off. She was walking towards the bench hanging onto Kotaro's arm, the two were like brother and sister and in fact Sasuke felt the same way about them too. "What're you doing here?" she asked looking suspicious. "Just some training…" he said nodding towards the other two. "Tch, will those two ever grow out of that?" she sighed shrugging, Sasuke laughed, "About as likely as you giving up on Kenshin I should imagine".

Kasuga got bored of standing up, dragging Kotaro to the bench and moving to sit next to Sasuke, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Those two really are something…" she said watching a small crowd of kids from school form around the two who were still fighting. "Mmhmm…I keep wondering when Date's finally going to ask him out…" said Sasuke smiling, "I mean it's so obvious, everyone can tell…apart from that dim-witted fighter over there" he finished nodding towards a tree which Yukimura had just been knocked into. Kasuga giggled, "Well I think that it's really cute", Sasuke rolled his eyes "Everything involving Yukimura is bound to be cute, he's just like a giant puppy…"

"Hmm?" said Kasuga noticing someone out of the corner of her eye, "Oh my! It's Kenshin!" she said her face already melting into dreamy happiness as she saw Kenshin walking down the path alongside Keiji. Noticing his 'sisters' reaction Kotaro silently looked up too, seeing Keiji he smiled too.

"Quick! Do I look OK?" hissed Kasuga running a hand through her short fringe, "You always look beautiful…you know that" Sasuke replied sticking his tongue out. Kasuga frowned with a small smile on her face, before standing up and walking over, with a slight bounce in her step, to Kenshin and Keiji dragging Kotaro with her.

Left alone again Sasuke looked up as a shadow fell on him, "It's not fair…" muttered Yukimura, picking up his shoulder bag off the bench.

Sasuke tilted his head confused, "He cheated…again!" replied Yukimura clenching his fist causing Sasuke to chuckle, "What did he do this time?" he asked amused.

"Well he-" his explanation was cut off when Masamune approached from behind and put his hands over his mouth, "Didn't cheat at all. I won fair and square!" he finished for him, as Yukimura tore his hands off his face. "Liar!" he pouted again, punching Date in the arm before turning round and walking alongside each other down the park path.

Sasuke grinned as he heard footsteps approaching behind him, he leaned his head back over the bench and looked up at Kojuro "Took you long enough". Kojuro smiled slightly at the upside down face of Sasuke, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I see you managed to solve it on your own…" he replied referring to the friendly match between the other two.

"Yeah, good job I'm here to look after our kids, huh honey?" he replied still smiling, "…so now they're our children?" Kojuro said slowly. Sasuke nodded, "Shame they're adopted…one day I think we should try for some of our own…" he said running his tongue over his upper lip. Kojuro mesmerised by the others lips for a second, shook his head and frowned, "You're one messed up guy Sasuke…"

Sasuke grinned before jumping up off the bench and linking arms with Kojuro following after their 'Children'.

* * *

"Ah, hello Kasuga!" Kenshin smiled warmly, seeing her approach with Kotaro, "And Kotaro too…" he said nodded to him. "Hey Kotaro!" Keiji said giving him a small wave which was returned by an innocent smile, Keiji grinned back and put an arm round his shoulder. "Come on, let's give these two some privacy" he said winking to Kasuga, Kotaro just nodded and followed him towards the swings with the same smile still on his face.

Kenshin moved over to Kasuga, linking arms with her even with this tiny amount of contact Kasuga found herself blushing. "Is there something you wished to talk about Kasuga?" he asked calmly. "Actually there was something…" she said as they walked side by side along the gravel path, "…I was wondering if you could help tutor me in maths…if it's not too much to ask! I'm just struggling a lot lately and you're one of the best mathematicians I know…it's okay if you don't want to…" she said admiring him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know I'm always more than happy to help you Kasuga, I will assist you in passing your maths exam as I have some free time on my hands. You're free to come round to my house whenever you choose!" he replied happily. Butterflies exploded in her stomach 'Yay~! My plan worked! FREE ACCESS to his house~!' she said to herself happily grinning to herself. "Thank you so much, I promise I will repay you for this someday!" she said delighted, Kenshin turned and smiled at her "That is a day I shall look forward to Kasuga…" he said softly causing her to blush again and turn away as his hand wound down and locked fingers with hers.

* * *

"So Kotaro, how's life been lately?" Keiji asked pushing Kotaro on the swings. He didn't get a reply…not that it mattered, he knew he wouldn't get one in the first place. But something about talking Kotaro made him feel more relaxed.

"I know, not been much to do lately…Oh! Have you heard about the new student transferring into our year?" he said pausing to think, "I've heard that she's coming from a private school, that she got kicked out for bad behaviour…surprisingly though her grades are incredibly high!" he reasoned, waiting for the impossible response from Kotaro.

"I wonder what she'll be like…a snob probably, judging from the school she's coming from?" Keiji stopped pushing Kotaro and went to sit on the swing next to him. "Maybe we should ask Chosokabe about her…apparently they have connections with each other…" he said, looking up into the sky, but was distracted when Kotaro jumped off the swing and into that certain section of sky. Keiji blinked a few times, "…I could've sworn you just flew…" he said looking at Kotaro unsure of himself, Kotaro smiled again, a rare emotion to anybody else but to Keiji his smiles were the things he used to communicate. Keiji chuckled, "I know…I need to get my eyes checked…"

* * *

"Oi Kojuro!" Masamune yelled back to his brotherly figure, "We're crashing at Yukimura's tonight!" he declared, this was quickly followed up by a complaint from Yukimura; "Only if Oyatakasama says it's okay!"

"Ooh, slumber party…sounds like fun!" said Sasuke amused at the fact Kojuro would be sleeping under the same roof as him. "What you just said was incredibly camp…" Kojuro rolled his eyes looking away. Sasuke stuck his tongue out ignoring the others comment, "Wanna sleep in my room? You can even share my bed if you want…" he trailed off smiling, mainly to himself.

"Tch, maybe….maybe not…." Was the reply, "I'd feel slightly uneasy being in an enclosed space with only you for company" he retorted. "You know you'd love it really Kojuro…sharing the same bed….same sheets…..and I'm pretty sure we could share lots of other things too…" he said putting his hands behind his head. Kojuro rolled his eyes, "It won't work monkey…give it up…".

"Ahh, don't worry Kojuro, one way or another…" he said ramming his hands into his pockets, seeing how Kojuro kept his eyes on him from the corner of his eye. 'One way or another Kojuro…you'll see…'.

* * *

**Annnnd end of Chapter One :3 Well...I hope that wasn't too painful to read Dx I sure hope to God that I spelt all their names right D: If there are any mistakes you can see...please tell me and I'll try and improve =[  
Pairings that are definate in this story are;  
KojiroxMasamune  
MasamunexYukimura  
KenshinxKasuga**

If you have any recomendations for any of the others then please...do tell...I am thinking of adding a little MotoMoto in future chapters...and I'm unsure as to include IyeasuxMitsunari...so yeah suggestions? Maybe not...:P  
In any case, I'll try and update before next weekend at latest...if anyone's bothered that is xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~ ^-^  
Thank-you Somniyo & okiskir for your reviews :3 I knew I'd make some stupid mistake with their names xD Be good if Kojiro was in Sengoku Basara though...  
This Chapter is pretty much just introductions to characters again...also I decided to put my OC in here as well...only because I needed someone to help work the story in later chapters  
Well...enjoy :P****  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Sat atop the wooden pier with his arms and legs threaded through the railings, Chosokabe sat waiting at the beach with the evening sun shining on his face. He looked absently around at his surroundings before checking his phone for the time…5 minutes…it felt like he'd been there for 3 hours…

Letting out a long sigh he scanned the beach in front of him, noticing something that he hadn't before. Squinting into the shadows near where palm trees fledged the beach he could make out a small figure…upon closer inspection the figure became recognisable as a boy sat sketching in an art pad. 'Isn't that…Motonari?' he said to himself, ID-ing the familiar face of his classmate, concentrating on the paper in front of him with a blank expression.

He sat alone, with only his sketchbook for company… 'I've never noticed it before but Motonari doesn't seem to have many friends…in fact he's kind of lonely' his eyes glazed over with sympathy as he watched the boy in his green hoodie… 'Maybe I should go over there and keep him company…I'm sure Sayaka wouldn't mind…' he wondered checking his surroundings, but still there was no sign of her.

He brought himself to his feet and was about to start walking over to him when he stopped himself and sat back down again. '…No, I should wait here for Sayaka before I go over…it's not fair to break my promise to her…'

…5 minutes later…  
Chosokabe couldn't count how many times he'd got up and sat down, never really reaching a decision. He wanted to go over and talk to the lonely boy, but everytime he tried something stopped him; 'He'll think I'm a bit strange suddenly starting to talk to him when we've been in the same class for 5 years and the longest sentence I've ever said to him is, Could you pass me the Dictionary?…Besides, the second I start walking over there Sayaka will probably turn up and I'll just have to walk back again…'.

He gazed at Mori sat in the dying sunlight his hair moving softly in the wind, looking up every so often to add another line or shade to his picture as the tide was slowly closing in…it was quite peaceful to watch Motochika decided. Although the sun was setting, it's rays still seemed to be hitting the area surrounding Motonari…

After a few futher minutes later of staring at Mori, Motochika decided; he didn't care about his promise to his friend since she was already quarter of an hour late, that he was bored out of his brain and that he wanted to go sit next to the perfect stranger on the beach. Bringing himself to his feet once more he turned round determined to head for the beach, taking a step towards the beach and smacked his head against something hard, "Fuck", he spat clutching his head and realising he'd just walked into somebody.

Magoichi rubbed her head, "Watch what you're doing Motochika!" she said smiling even as she said it, at the sound of her voice Motochika forgot about the pain in his head and grinned happily.

"Sorry I was in a hurry!" he apologized for the collision, the girl frowned "And where were you hurrying off to? I hope you weren't planning on abandoning me" she said folding her arms.

"No…" he said frowning at the fact he had actually almost abandoned her, "I was going to go and say hi to my friend on the bea…" he trailed off as his eyes searched the empty beach for Motonari's silhouette, Magoichi walked over and leaned on the railings. "I don't see anyone down there…" she stated searching the bland sandy beach.

Chosokabe frowned to himself, how could he disappear so quickly? He was there only a second ago…his eyes traced the palm trees he'd been sat under, but he couldn't see anything as well anymore as the sun had also vanished from the sky…for some strange reason he felt his heart sink at the fact he was no longer able to walk over and talk to this stranger.

"…oh well…" he mumbled to himself, then he remembered something. "Long time no see Sayaka!" he said grinning turning his body to face her once more before pulling Magoichi into a giant bear hug. After recovering from the shock of the attack, she hugged him back softly, "Likewise…" she said smiling, "It would be a lie to say I haven't missed you"

Letting go of his friend the two smiled at each other, "We have a lot to catch up on Sayaka!" he said as they both started to walk down the pier towards the town, Motochika making a mental note to say 'Hi' to Motonari at some point because…he felt like he owed him that much.

In reality he owed him nothing. But Chosokabe had a strong heart, he was a kind of person who could only give, without ever really asking for anything in return.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town, two other transfer students were trying to settle into their new home. Both were orphans, constantly moving foster homes due to their behaviour…now two new foster parents had adopted them with an iron will, determined that this time that these sisters would not step out of line…

"And this is your room Tsuruhime!" finished the smiling brunette in front of her, "What do you think?". The smaller girl peeked her head into the room and grinned, bouncing inside, "I love it! It's my favourite colour-"

"Pink", the elder finished for her standing in the doorway smiling slightly. Tsuruhime giggled before turning to her new mother, "Thank you so much! I can tell I'm going to like here!" she exclaimed running up and jumping onto her bed.

"I hope you both like it here!" Matsu replied, "I'll leave you to unpack your things girls, I've got to make a start on dinner!" she said turning and exiting the room leaving the other two alone. The elder leaned off the side of the doorway and walked into her sisters room sitting down on the bed.

She looked very similar to her sister, she had the same innocent childlike features, but she attempted to hide them behind a shield of pale make-up and heavy eyeliner in an attempt to make herself look more feral. Her hair used to match her sisters too, but she'd died it bright crimson and had a pixie cut so that future parents would tell them apart.

The two sisters sat in silence for a few seconds, "So…do you like it here?" the eldest asked, turning to look at her sister, whom nodded and replied, "Didn't you here me a few seconds ago Rye? I love it here so far! Our new parents are really nice, our rooms are huge and PINK, plus we're going to the same school! It's great!" she said laughing.

Rye wrinkled up her nose at the last fact, sure she loved her sister to bits, but…being seen in public with her was a little embarrassing…"Yeah, that's great news…I suppose Matsu and Toshiie seem nice enough…" she replied pulling a lazy smile.

Tsuruhime glared at her sister, "Oh no, sister! You are not going to get us kicked out from another home again!" she stood up and hit Rye over the head with a pillow, "These are nice parents! And I refuse to leave another home and neighbourhood just because you've set fire to the house or tried to kill the pet!" she said repeatedly hitting her sister.

Rye laughed, raising her arms over her face to defend herself, "All right, all right…we'll see how things go…" with that she stood up and walked out, yelling something about unpacking.

Tsuruhime rolled her eyes at her sister and laid back on the bed reflecting on todays events. 12 times they'd had to move between homes because of her sister…these days went by so quickly and she was now exhausted, all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Toshiie yelled from the front door kicking off his shoes and throwing his coat onto the hook.

"Welcome home, dinner's almost ready!" replied his wife, he grinned and followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen inhaling through his nose.

"Mmm…smells good…really good…" he said licking his lips and reaching for the stir fry, only to have his hand smacked away. "Keep your hands away! You'll have to wait just like the rest of us!" she said smiling giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, fine…" he said smiling at her, "They moved in today didn't they?" he asked biting his lip nervously. "Yeah…" she replied portioning the noodles onto the 4 plates, "They both seem really nice if you ask me…I don't see why so many foster parents have had them evicted…"

Toshiie choked on the mushroom he'd pinched from the pan, thumping himself in the chest a few times, "E-EVICTED?" he asked panicked, Matsu frowned "I told you not to pick at food before dinner…"

* * *

**Yeah...can't say this chapter was AMAZING to be honest but it needed to be done v_v  
Ieyasu & Mitsunari will be making an appearence next time I swear it!  
So yeah...next one will be up soon as French coursework is out of the way -.-"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnd Chapter 3~! Two updates in 24 hours? . Well...I couldn't sleep for some wierd reason...I've got an hour left till I have to go to school and I haven't slept lol. Not going to happen.**  
**So yeah, Ieyasu and Mitsunari pretty much hog this chapter TT^TT Meanies...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

After the completely uneventful weekend, Ieyasu Tokugawa was once again forced into the bleak underworld of concrete hell and lost souls. Otherwise known as 'School'…how much he hated it…not because of his grades, he wasn't a bad student, in fact he was pretty bright, he didn't get bullied at all, he was quite the opposite, he had lots of loyal friends all of which greeted him and talked to him every day with a smile. However…there was one particular friend which was beginning to get on his nerves and her enthusiasm towards him was not equally returned…he knew Oichi didn't mean any harm but…hell he wished she were dead…..well that's a bit harsh…maybe he wished she was at least on the opposite side of the globe. Her very presence terrified him and put him on edge, his friends just found it amusing, Ieyasu found it was becoming a recurring nightmare…she was so possessive over him, even though they barely had shared a proper conversation, Oichi had this premonition that she and him were star-crossed lovers…or were soon to be anyway…

Returning now to where he and Motochika were making their way to school…  
"So today you're finally going to meet Sayaka!" the one eyed boy said proudly, as they neared the school buildings. "Oh yeah…the new girl…" mumbled Ieyasu not quite listening to his friend as he was nervously scanning the area for any signs of Oichi, as she usually waited for him around the school gates.

Motochika glanced across at his friend before laughing, "Christ Tokugawa…you look like your trying to avoid death itself" he commented once he noticed what he was doing. Ieyasu laughed bitterly, "Believe me you have no idea…" he trailed off when he caught a glimpse of a familiar pink bag, moving behind Motochika to remain unseen.

"Just tell me when she's gone" came a hurriedly reply from behind him as Ieyasu tried to act casual. Chosokabe rolled his eye before spotting the boy he'd seen on the beach wandering towards them, making his way to the school building. Just like before, Motonari was on his own the same empty expression on his face, feeling a pang of sympathy, Motochika raised his hand and gave him a small wave "Hey!" he said grinning.

His efforts went unnoticed as the other boy walked straight past him without looking up and into the building. Chosokabe frowned, 'Maybe he didn't hear me…' he thought to himself as his self-esteem felt like it had been trodden on. "Is it safe yet?" the voice sounded from behind his back as Ieyasu peered over the top of Motochika's tall shoulders. Motochika sighed, still unhappy at the small sign of rejection he'd just received, "Sure…he's gone…-I mean she's gone!" he quickly corrected himself.

"Were you trying to talk to that Mori kid?" asked Ieyasu trying not to laugh, Motochika folded his arms "So what if I was?" he retorted frowning slightly. Ieyasu chuckled, "It's nothing…" he paused, "Good luck with him by the way…" he said grinning, mainly to himself. "Well at least I'm not being some anti-social freak hiding behind my best friends!" Motochika said pouting his arms still folded as he began walking into the school building with Ieyasu following alongside him.

* * *

"Hey Kojuro!", Kojuro stopped in the middle of the corridor at the sound of his name being called and turned to see Sasuke lazily walking up to him. "What do you want Saturobi?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "Calm down! All I did was call your name!" he said, pausing to root for something in his bag, Kojuro sighed and pulled them to the side of the corridor so they didn't get in anyone's way. "Look what I found at our house!" Sasuke said pulling Kojuro's art book out of his bag, "You left it when you slept at our house on Friday" he explained holding the book out to Kojuro. Hesitating for a moment he reached out for his book, "Thanks I guess…" before he could take the book Sasuke pulled it back again.

"You can have it back when you pay me for it" he said pulling his tiny grin. Kojuro rolled his eyes, he had been expecting this much from his obsessive stalker. "All right, how much?" he asked sighing. "Just a kiss, then you can have this book back! If I'm feeling generous maybe I'll give back some of the others…" he said inspecting his nails, Kojuro stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, "You stole more of my books?" he said speechless at the lengths he would go to for his attention, "I need those to study!" he complained frowning.

"Then you'll have no problem with the payment…right?" he said running his tongue over his teeth, Kojuro once again found himself frowning 'Why me?' he said to himself, looking round to see if anyone was watching before quickly leaning in and giving Sasuke a tiny kiss on his cheek. Sasuke shocked that Kojuro actually did complete his end of the deal loosened his grip on the art book and Kojuro managed to pull it free.

"H-hey…" Sasuke said still slightly shocked reaching for the book, "I believe that was the deal…" said Kojuro ramming his art book securely into his bag, looking down trying to shield his tiny blush, fortunately Sasuke didn't see it. "Well yeah…I guess…" Sasuke mumbled reaching brushing his hand against his cheek where he'd kissed him as he watched Kojuro walk off down the corridor.

Coming out of his daze Sasuke grinned, 'That sure was easy enough…maybe next time I should steal his phone and make the terms of it's return a bit…steeper' he put his hands into his pockets and walked off to form day-dreaming.

* * *

"Okay class today, there will be three new transfer students joining us in total today. Two of which will be in this form group!" Masamune's form teacher Sorin stated in his high-pitched voice, Masamune cast his eye over to the two girls stood at the front of the room. "They are Magoichi Saica and Rye Maeda" Sorin pointed them both out, Magoichi nodded to the class when her name was said and Rye just looked away. Masamune snorted, the first one looked reasonably normal and the second…well…she looked like she belonged in a punk rock tour. He leaned over to Yukimura, "What do you think of the new recruits?" he whispered as Yukimura leaned away because Date's breath tickled his ear. "…they seem nice…" he replied putting his head in his hand and returning his gaze to the red-haired girl at the front.

"Now since you don't know your way round the school too well, I'm going to assign you to a 'Buddy'" Sorin explained causing the entire class to groan in disagreement and the two girls at the front to look slightly uneasy. "Really, there's no need, we can find our way around fine…" Magoichi said looking at Rye who nodded in agreement.

"No no I insist!" said Sorin, "Right…Magoichi I believe I shall pair you with Masamune…" he decided causing Masamune to look shocked, "Me? Are you sure?" he asked crossing his fingers and hoping that he'd change his mind.

"Of course I am!" Sorin snapped causing Masamune to smack his head against the desk and the class to laugh. "And Rye…you shall be paired with…I know! Oichi!"

The class gave a gasped shock at the teachers choice while Masamune looked up shocked from his desk, Rye became incredibly uneasy. 'That reaction cannot be good…' she said to herself looking at the girl the crowd had turned to face. The class went up in discussion and Sorin had to bang a paper weight against the desk to get them to shut up, "Be quiet!" he said as the bell went, "Have a good day everyone, buddies stick close together!" he yelled over the noise as everyone raced out of the door.

* * *

Over in another form room Tsuruhime had been paired with one by the name of Mitsunari Ishida…who was currently finding it difficult to cope with the girls increasingly annoying mouth. "And this is just like the computer room at my old school! Have I said that already?" 'Yes, you have told me this information 20 times already…' Mitsunari said to himself as he tried to focus on the essay he was typing, but the girl just kept talking…

"I can't tell since you hardly reply, it makes me lose track of what I've already said!" 'Don't I know it…' Mitsunari thought rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, so where was I? Oh yes, now I remember! I was just asking what subject's you've taken so I know whether I'll be joining you in every class you attend! Wouldn't that be great? We could work on becoming best friends!". Mitsunari's eyes widened in horror, having to be with this girl all day on the tour was one thing, being best friends with this insane creature was an entirely another.

"I'm not sure we would be in the same classes actually…from what you've said we seem like very different people…" he said hurriedly trying not to glare at her while he said it.

"Oh no! I disagree! I think we have a lot in common! You just don't know it!" she smiled giggling, Mitsunari's eye twitched, that laugh was too innocent to be taken lightly…she must be some form of demon sent to earth in order to drive him slowly insane…

* * *

On the other side of school another boy was having a similar problem. In the art room Ieyasu was desperately trying to focus on his work as Oichi was once more talking insane nonsense to him.

"When you're older…do you ever want to have children…" she said slowly in that eerie way of hers as she focussed on painting her lifelike copy of a crumbling church. Ieyasu could already feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end in terror, he really didn't want to talk to this girl anymore…ever, ever again…

But since he was brought up to be a good-natured guy he felt obligated to reply, "Well…I wouldn't mind having children…I've always liked the idea of having a baby girl…" he said concentrating on the sketch he was attempting in front of him. He could feel Oichi's gaze on him and that just creeped him out even more, then she did the thing he hated most, she giggled.

Normally when a girl giggles it makes people around them smile…but this…this was what you would hear if you came into contact with an insane monkey that had finally managed to peel a banana. Yes. That's how far he'd go…that's how much it creeped him out.

Rye looked up over her work on the RAF plane she was drawing to see the black haired boy…what was his name? Ieyasu! Who was once again shaking as he leaned away slightly from the girl next to him. She chuckled to herself, she found it amusing.

"…I think we should name our child Meiko…" Oichi spoke darkly, Ieyasu froze in horror as his jaw dropped open and he had a horrific vision of the future in front of him…bound to Oichi forever, with a mini Oichi standing by their sides, in his vision he had a iron ball locked round his foot and Oichi was holding the only key with her arms wrapped round his neck…giggling…"Till death do us part!"…

In fear that he would go into shock or start to hyperventilate, he stood up suddenly knocking his chair over, "I have to go to the bathroom…" he muttered dashing out of the room desperate to get away.

* * *

Back to the computer room and the nerve above Mitsunari's eye was at risk of bursting as the girl next to him…just…kept…talking. Mitsunari was beyond caring what she was talking about, all that he was aware of was that this girl was still moving her lips and creating noise. Most people would have broken down and started crying begging her to be quiet by now…and surely any FBI agents who may have witnessed the scene would've considered hiring the girl as a method of interrogation. Mitsunari however was just becoming angry…and like the hulk…you wouldn't like him when he's angry…

"So what's your favourite pass-time? Mine's archery! I've been doing it since I was 5! Isn't that great?" she babbled while typing her essay, the sound of the keys creating more of an ordeal than just her voice alone.

"I also like drawing! But I didn't take art, because I don't like clay! Did you know I once cut my wrist on a clay tool?" 'Not deep enough…' Mitsunari said smiling slightly at his dark humour, enjoying his moment because he knew it wouldn't las- "And then there was that time where I dropped my entire art sculpture on the floor! That wasn't good at all!" she paused to giggle before she began her assault on Mitsunari's sanity once more.

"But enough about me…" Mitsunari's ears pricked up, 'Thank you Lord…maybe I will finally start to worship you…' he said secretly praying. "Well actually there are a few more things I think you should know! For instance I do like eating cereal in the morning and…" 'WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME LORD?' Mitsunari screamed in his mind, the one place he was safe from her incessant chatter.

"Excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom" he snapped jumping from his chair and literally running off into the corridor with the teacher calling after him. "Where are you going Ishida?" the student teacher yelled down the corridors, his voice was followed by an all too familiar one, "He said he needed the bathroom. And I was just in the middle of telling him about my favourite food! I can't believe that! Can you? I know…it's just terrible but however I know that you'll listen to me!"  
Misunari chuckled to himself, how he pitied that poor teachers soul…still, at least it wasn't him.

When Mitsunari walked into the toilets he found a boy in there sat on the sinks with his head in his hands. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow, he wasn't usually one to talk to strangers but the girls torture must've messed with his head. "Hey…what's wrong with you?" he asked in his trademark impolite tone.

The boy looked up, he looked like something from Resident Evil, he looked as if he'd lost, many, many nights of sleep and like he was about to have a mental breakdown…Hey, Mitsunari could relate to that right now…

"I have been through one of the toughest trials I've ever had to face in my entire life…you've seen SAW?" the boy asked before laughing bitterly, "Well Jigsaw's got nothing on this girl" he said laughing hysterically, putting his head back in his hands.  
"Don't I know the feeling…" said Mitsunari deciding to take a seat next to the boy…he thought he'd seen him round…he'd seen Keiji address him as Ieyasu a few times.

"I've just returned from trial by ordeal…she…..just wouldn't" he paused to take a breath in an attempt to stop himself from shouting "….stop…TALKING!" Mitsunari yelled covering his mouth. "Oops…" he mumbled. Ieyasu looked up again, "You know what it's like?" he asked looking interested. Mitsunari nodded tucking a knee to his chest, "If you ever met this girl…your troubles would just seem insignificant" he retorted.

Ieyasu chuckled, "I doubt it…have you had your entire future planned out, right down to the street you're going to live on and how many kids your going to have, with the one woman you cannot stand? Said woman believes that you and she are soul mates and are already tied to each other by some supernatural bond. When in reality you'd rather stick your own head in boiling water than get engaged to her? Something like that?"

Their conversation ran smoothly as they compared stories and laughed to themselves about their ordeals, right the way throughout the remainders of their last lesson. Ieyasu couldn't help feeling happy at the fact he was actually talking to Mitsunari! The guy had hated him for 5 years running for a reason unknown to Ieyasu and now he was finally talking to him!

"…well…better go…" the black haired boy said jumping off the sinks and offering a hand to Mitsunari, who frowned and jumped off the sinks on his own, almost falling over on the wet floor causing Ieyasu to have to steady him. "I'm fine!" Mitsunari spat shaking off the hand from his shoulder. "S-sorry…" mumbled the other looking at their feet. "So…yeah…see ya round…" Ieyasu said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

Mitsunari nodded in response watching as the other boy hesitated for a moment before wandering over to the exit. "Hey…" the other boy turned round again and Mitsunari sighed, "Just because of this…doesn't mean we're friends…got it?" he said harshly as he watched the others face fall dramatically.

"Oh…yeah…sure…I knew that anyway" he mumbled half-heartedly pausing waiting for Mitsunari to say something…however he didn't, he just sent him a glare, Ieyasu looked to the floor sadly "…bye…" he said softly walking out the door with his head hanging low. Mitsunari felt his heart ache, he frowned, he knew what he'd said was pretty offensive but he couldn't help that it was just how he was…he wasn't the type to have close friends…he had Mori…and even then they both knew they weren't best friends. They were just there for each other to make it through the school day…

Something about watching the boys face fall in disappointment made Mitsunari feel awful. 'No…stop being so soft. That guy has loads of friends, one less isn't going to make any difference…' he said to himself, however deep inside his unconsciousness part of his brain made a mental note to apologize and talk to Ieyasu again…

* * *

**End. Hmmm, that was quite a long chapter...probably full of mistakes too haha... I apologize if anyone seems OOC...I can't help it...xD Okay then...I have reached a few more decisons about pairings in my sleep deprived state...so here's a final rundown I think...  
KojuroxSasuke  
MasamunexYukimura  
KenshinxKasuga  
KeijixMagoichi [One-sided of course xD]  
TsuruhimexKotaro [Please see above]  
KeijixKotaro [I'm not sure whether to go through with this or just leave them in one-sided relationships? =/]  
RyexOichi [I'm still not sure on this one either...but if you think about it it'll keep Oichi out of the way lol]  
MatsuxToshiie  
IeyasuxMitsunari  
MotochikaxMotonari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for your reviews~ It's always nice to know someone's actually reading this heheh xDDD**  
**I keep meaning to make the chapters longer...but I don't have the patience to wait for myself to type more and I just add what I've already written...I should really use some self-disipline...  
Btw, the italics part near the bottom is just Tsuruhimes recount of the day ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Over the next few days everyone had seen and met with the newest students and they were now well on their way to forming new friendships…and possibly relationships?

Keiji sighed dreamily looking ahead at his 'true love' as she recited Shakespeare's poetry in English class. Her elegant features, her perfect silky hair, the colour of her pale lips…and of course her chest…she was perfect in his eyes. Keiji felt he could stare at her all day…

Kotaro on the other hand sat two desks back from Keiji because of the strict seating plan, could only glare on in anger towards Magoichi. How dare she think she can just waltz into this school and steal Keiji away from him? Sure he hadn't asked her out yet but from previous crushes Keiji had, he guessed it wouldn't be long now. And like all the other times, the girl would say yes.

He folded his arms huffily, he hated it when Keiji had a girlfriend, he never got to spend much time with him because he'd always be busy with her. Much too busy to pay any attention to his best friend…

Magoichi finished off her poem recital and took a small bow when the class applauded, before walking back to her seat. Keiji's eyes following her the entire way while Kotaro tried to burn holes in the back of Keiji's head.

Sitting down at her desk once more she felt somebody staring at her so she turned round, only to see the one named Keiji quickly look back down at his workbook avoiding her gaze. Turning back round she smiled slightly, she knew he'd been watching her from the moment the two met.

She couldn't say she disliked him as a friend but…well…she would never in a million years _date_ someone such as he. To sum up, he came across as a mess to her, he never handed his work in on time and when he did it often looked rushed or of poor quality, his clothes were always untidy as was his wild long brown hair and whenever they did talk to each other he always seemed to end up spouting some strange rhyme about love, throwing them in in-between random parts of conversation.

No she decided…she couldn't go out with a guy like that…although she felt slightly shallow to think it, she thought that he was simply not good enough for her, mainly because her standards were too high…

* * *

Ieyasu and Motochika sat at a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. They were also joined by Magoichi and Rye whom had befriended both the silver haired boy and the other transfer student.

"Hey Magoichi…he's looking at you again" Rye said flicking her eyes over to Keiji sat across the dining hall, Magoichi rolled her eyes taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Is there a time when he's not looking at her?" Ieyasu asked, Keiji's obsession for Magoichi reminding him of a similar obsession that a girl by the name of Oichi had.

"Seriously I don't care! Let him look and see what he can't have" she smiled smugly, causing Motochika to frown. "There's nothing wrong with Keiji you know?" he said trying to convince his stubborn friend.

"I never said there was anything wrong with him as a person…I just wouldn't date him that's all" she shrugged, Motochika looked unconvinced at her reply, glancing up from his burger to see Motonari once again sat on his own a few tables away.

He lowered the food away from his mouth and put it back on the plate, standing up. "You could at least give him a chance you know Mago? And if it's not working out then you could just tell him and then at least you'd have a reason to dislike him…" Rye trailed off mid-sentence as the remaining two on the table watched Motochika walking away from them.

Magoichi frowned, "Where's he off to?" Ieyasu looked puzzled before laughing, "He's going to talk to Motonari" he explained. The two girls looked at him quizzically, "You don't know Motonari?" he said looking at their confused faces. "Well…we've only been here a few days to be fair…" Rye stated matter of factly.

"Of course!" Ieyasu said raising his arms "I didn't mean it like that! Allow me to explain…" he said lowering his arms "Motonari Mori is a lone wolf, he keeps himself to himself and doesn't tend to converse with other students a lot…apart from Mitsunari…" he found himself pausing in thought, "…uhhh, I was saying…he's a lone wolf and likes to stay that way, because he's happy like that. Motochika got this idea into his head that he's lonely and miserable so being the big pushover he is, he's now making an effort to befriend him…"

The two girls turned round again to see Motochika approaching a table where a brown haired boy sat on his own, Rye's eyes softened "He does look kind of sad on his own…" Magoichi scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, can't you tell he's perfectly fine on his own?" she stated turning back round again and continuing to eat. Rye turned back round and stared at her food, "Maybe…but…"

* * *

"Hey!" Motochika said to the boy walking up to his table where Motonari sat reading a book. Coming to a halt in front of the table he'd received no reply so putting another smile on his face he tried again "Hey Mori!" he said casually with a small wave.

A moment passed with no reply and Motochika began to feel awkward…'Maybe he's too engrossed in that book of his…' he thought gazing down on Motonari silently reading a calm look on his face.

After slight hesitation Motochika decided to make one last attempt at making contact with him, for the last time he put a smile on his face and opened his mouth to speak; "If I wanted to talk to you I would've replied by now, but I haven't. I don't want to talk"

Motonari spoke without even looking up over his book and Motochika felt himself frowning slightly…  
"I was just seeing if you were ok, sat by yourself…wondering if you wanted to talk is all…" he replied trying to meet the others gaze which was lost in the book. "I sit by myself everyday, surely by now you must have noticed that I hadn't sought you out, meaning _I don't_ want to speak with you…" he stated calmly turning the page of his book and taking a sip of orange juice from the glass to him.

Chosokabe was overwhelmed with his rudeness and was rooted to the spot feeling his fists clenching. 'How can he be so rude? We barely know each other…the nerve…' he took in a deep breath 'Ok…he doesn't mean it…he's probably just feeling a bit strange talking to me for what seems like the first time…' he observed the hazel eyes flicking across the page as he turned it over once more.

He felt a small wave of jealousy, 'God damn it! Why won't he shut the book and pay attention to me! He hasn't even looked at me yet!'

Motonari suddenly looked up absently at Motochika his hazel eyes locking with Chosokabes lone slate one.

"It's a mystery to me why you're still stood here. I just said I didn't want to talk to you, so get lost you're blocking my reading line!" Mori said with a glare and Motochika snapped.

"I just came over here out of my own good will because I saw you alone and wondered if you were bored. Yet here I am and you're treating me like I've just committed a crime? What's wrong with you?" he growled at Motonari putting his hands on the table and leaning in closer to him.

Motonari didn't move even as Motochika leaned down inches away their glare becoming more heated. "I thought I couldn't have made it any clearer…" he said eyes narrowing dangerously "You are not wanted here, I do not want to talk to you. Now get out of my sight before I rip your good eye from its socket" With that Mori returned his gaze to the pages of his book.

Motochika was speechless, he had not expected this from the quiet member of his classes. He ground his teeth together leaning off the table, he opened his mouth to say something. Looking at Motonari calmly reading his book as if nothing had just happened, just pissed him off even more. He shut his mouth again rammed his fists into his pockets before he could punch anything and stomped back over to his friends.

"Oh he's back!" Magoichi said laughing at the expression on Motochika's face, Rye grinned "How'd it go?" asked Ieyasu, already knowing the answer.

"He is such an ungrateful little bastard." Motochika growled sitting down again and viciously taking a bite from his burger, trying to chew his rage away. "I walk over there, with nothing in my mind other than the idea of saying a brief hello-" "Don't talk with your mouth full…" said Magoichi looking away, disgusted at his lack of table manners.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed off…" he swallowed his food before starting again in a louder voice, "And he reacts like I've just tried to commit a crime against him! All I did was try and talk to him as a nice gesture. But no he says he doesn't want to talk to me, he never has done and he never will now because I cannot be bothered to waste my breath on a son of a bitch like him!" he finished sinking his teeth into his burger again, glaring into thin air.

The other three were silent for a few moments and just picked at their food feeling slightly awkward. While Motochika was contemplating different ways of causing bodily harm to Motonari…

* * *

After her detention Rye was finally allowed to leave the school, swinging her bag over her shoulder she started to make her way across the school ground. Kicking a rock across the ground she imagined Matsu's face when she found out she'd had received another detention…hell she hadn't taken the first one too well. Smiling to herself Rye deciding she liked having Matsu around, she was more of a parent than the others had been…

She kicked the rock a little too hard and it flew off into the grass, looking up a bit further Rye could see the familiar figure of Oichi stood at the gates. Raising an eyebrow she began walking over wondering what crazy stunt Oichi was pulling now…

"…Oichi?" Rye said walking up behind her, Oichi turned round slowly her dark eyes only half-lidded like usual. "Hello Rye-Chan…" Oichi said with a small smile before turning back round and scanning the area. Rye bit her lip, "Ummm…Oichi? What are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for him Rye…" she said in her darkest intimidating voice like it was obvious. Guessing that she meant Ieyasu Rye tried to reason with her "School ended quite a while ago…you know?" she said feeling slightly worried for her mental health.

"Oh?" Oichi said shocked, "It did…?" she spoke in her soft voice looking to the ground puzzled. Rye grinned to herself, sometimes Oichi could be quite cute, "Yeah…it did! Ieyasu left, what, about an hour ago?" she said moving forward and linking arms with the black haired girl. "Come on, let's go home" she said tugging a protesting Oichi away from the school gate.

"I should probably visit him on my way home then…" Oichi said finally giving up on protesting and walking alongside Rye. "Uhhh…" Rye said cleverly trying to think of an excuse for the guy, "I think he went to Motochika's to do some homework…" she said covering for Ieyasu 'He better thank me for that'.

"Oh…that's too bad…" the raven haired girl said lowering her head, Rye sighed "Don't worry, you'll get to see him tomorrow won't you! By the way, what are you doing for your art project?" she asked reasoning that it would be healthy for a change in subject.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" repeated Oichi sounding surprised before smiling, "I was think of doing subliminal messages from the media…something about the fashion industry, how they make all those girls look so skinny…making everyone else have the urge to copy them…" Oichi looked away. "Oh…what about you?"

Rye smiled back thankful the topic of conversation had veered away from Ieyasu for once. They chatted all the way to Oichi's house about various subjects and after arriving at her own house Rye had reached a decision that Oichi wasn't such a creepy girl as originally thought…sure she had her strange moments, but inside that obsessive young stalker was a heart of gold.

* * *

"You're finally back!" Tsuruhime shouted through the house, "We were going to start eating without you!" Matsu's voice quickly followed. Rye kicked off her boots at the entrance and walked through to the kitchen where Matsu and her sister were sat at the table, throwing her bag onto the sofa Rye took a seat next to Tsuruhime.

"Where have you been?" Matsu asked narrowing her eyes, Rye couldn't be bothered with another lecture tonight so she lied, "I was at an after school club". Matsu didn't believe her for a second but she decided to let this one slide and just nodded before stabbing a mushroom with her fork.

"I was just about to tell Matsu what an amazing day I had!" Rye's younger sister explained her eyes glowing with excitement. "Oh really?" her sister replied with a mouthful of food.

"Yes! You know what the best part is?" Tsuruhime paused to sigh and clasp her hands dreamily, "I think I'm in love!" she said gazing up into some invisible heaven. Matsu giggled to herself as Rye bit her lip trying not to laugh, "Go on then…what happened?"

_"Okay! Ready!" Tsuruhime shouted from her side of the net, Magoichi smiled at the energetic girl before throwing the ball into the air, only to have to it hit out of her reach. "Glad I found you Sayaka, mind if I join in?"_

_Tsuruhime squealed as the ball flew towards her and she dodged out of the way. She stood there in shock for a few seconds before picking up the ball and looking back over the net to see a silver haired boy stood with her opponent. She frowned, "That's not fair…two versus one?" she whined pointing at Motochika._

_Motochika shrugged "Suck it up kid" with that he hit the ball hard, aiming for her head, once again Tsuruhime squeaked and dodged it. The ball hit the wall behind her, bounced off and hit her on the back knocking her over._

_"Motochika!" Magoichi scolded glaring at him. He grinned looking at Tsuruhime on the floor "Sorry I thought it was dodgeball" he turned to see his best friends angry face and he jumped slightly. "Sorry…" he mumbled fidgeting with his hands."She sighed, "It's not me who needs your apology…" she said folding her arms, "I can't believe you just did that! You don't even know her!" Feeling angry he rolled his eye, "Fine, fine…hey you! I'm Sor-" he was unable to finish his sentence as a ball collided with his face._

_Motonari had put down his book and was smirking at the shocked look on Chosokabe's face trying not to laugh while Magoichi was covering her smile behind her hand._

_"Oops sorry!" Tsuruhime called sweetly covering her mouth in mock shock. "I guess I just thought it was dodgeball!" she shouted frowning at Motochika._

_"Why, why you! How dare you!" he growled rubbing his face._  
_"Serves you right for interrupting our game, you filthy pirate!" she yelled back, Motochika's grip tightening on the ball._

_"You have no right to call me that! I've never stolen anything!" he retorted glaring at the brunette girl. She folded her arms, "Well you sure look like one…" she said pursing her lips and flicking her hair.._

_Gritting his teeth in anger he threw the ball in the air and punched it with all his strength at Tsuruhime, the ball was moving so fast she barely had time to squeal in response._

_Just then a gust of wind blew in front of her and she opened her eyes to see a boy hit the ball out of the way just before it collided with her. She looked up at her hero with wide-eyes but all she saw was his auburn coloured hair and then she blinked and he'd somehow moved over to the other side of the hall, vanishing out of view behind a bunch of students playing Badminton._

_'He moves so fast…almost like a ninja…'_

Okay…that explains where the ninja part came from…what about the twilight bit?" her sister asked amused. Her sister sighed happily putting her head in her hands, "I'm not sure…perhaps it's because he secretly likes me, that's obviously the reason he saved me!…like two lovers in the twilight" she giggled.

Rye shook her head, she didn't really want to break it to her sister. So she just left her with her own childish fantasies, hey what could go wrong?

* * *

**End of chapter~! Hope it wasn't too painful to read xDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Chapter Five is done...^-^" Sorry this took so long everyone...I just had uhhh writers block? Plus I've been deprived of time lately TT^TT Which sucks cause you're going to have to wait longer on updates again [anyone that's bothered] xDDD  
This chapter is longer than the others o.o Not sure how it happened but well...I don't care because at least I wrote something Xd Thanks again to people who reviewed #huggles#**

* * *

****

Chapter Five

Ieyasu sighed watching Motochika once again try to win over Motonari. He could tell by his friends body language that it was not going his way. There were the signs he's about to leave…"He clenches his fist…" Ieyasu said to himself, "Step two…he yells at Motonari…" he continued watching as Motochika pointed a finger at the brown haired boy shouting something. "And…he returns…".

Motochika crashed down onto the bench next to him muttering under his breath, Ieyasu just rolled his eyes. "You know…why don't you just give up?" Ieyasu said turning to face his friend, as Chosokabe looked at him as if he were insane, "I can't just give up now" his eyes suddenly narrowed with a dark aura "I'm too far in…". Ieyasu shot him a concerned look, all this stress was messing with his friends head.

"Really, how hard can it be?" Ieyasu said shrugging causing Motochika to glare at him. "It's not easy you know, trying to befriend somebody that might kill you while you sleep" Motochika said with a dark tone. The brown haired boy wrinkled his nose up raising an eyebrow, "Did you get _any_sleep last night?" he asked his one-eyed friend. "Sleep, yeah…yeah…Listen if you think it's so easy why don't you try it?"

"Befriending Motonari?" Ieyasu asked, "Pfft, I'm pretty sure that would be easy" he replied standing up, as he felt a hand shoot out and grab his wrist. Ieyasu looked surprised at Motochika who had his head down shielding his face "…not Motonari…he's mine…" he looked up suddenly embarrassed "Uhh, I mean try somebody different…" At that moment Mitsunari walked by catching both of their attention.

Motochika watched as Ieyasu's gaze followed Mitsunari as he passed their bench and walked on ahead into the school building. The platinum haired boy chuckled as his friend watched Mitsunari like a lost puppy, "Here, I'll bet you have the same problem with Ishida as I do with Motonari" Motochika said smugly as Ieyasu turned round frowning.

"You know that guy hates me Motochika…" he said frowning in thought. Chosokabe picked up his bag putting it on, "Just give up then I guess" he said pretending not to be interested in the others reaction.

Ieyasu stared at the floor, aware that his friend had just thrown down a challenge. Normally he would clench his fist and agree with a grin on his face. But…he really wasn't sure about this…he could tell how stressed Motochika was becoming with trying to talk to Motonari. Ieyasu really didn't need the same stress on top of schoolwork and Oichi's creepy obsession.

"All right, deal" Before he could stop himself the words had left his mouth. The platinum haired boy grinned suddenly spotting Motonari starting to leave for next lesson, "Got to get to next class!" he said giving a small wink before turning round. Ieyasu watched him walk off down the corridor jogging slightly to catch up with his own worst enemy.

Ieyasu shook his head sighing wondering what he'd got himself into. Sure he didn't have to do it, it wasn't written in stone or anything, hell it was a childish gambit set out my his immature best friend. But his pride…also the fact that Motochika probably wouldn't let it go with relentless teasing and 'Told you it wasn't easy', 'I knew you couldn't handle it', 'Ha! You just need to accept I'm better than you!' or similar smug phrases pressured him into thinking it was the next crucial step in his life.

He stood up determined, his next class was Biology. And he was making sure he got a seat next to Mitsunari Ishida.

Nervously he entered the room, looking round and finally spotting Mitsunari sat by himself at the back of the lab. Taking in a deep breath for courage he casually went over and placed his bag on the desk, sitting down.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at the bag, but didn't turn to look at the boy who'd decided to sit next to him. He already knew it was Ieyasu.

Ieyasu carefully unpacked his things being extra super careful not to knock Mitsunari in case of angering him for some insane reason. 'Stupid Ieyasu, what's wrong with you? Why the hell are so you nervous?' he asked himself.

"_It's not easy to befriend someone who might kill you in your sleep…" _Motochika's words played back to him and Ieyasu sighed silently agreeing with his friends wise words of wisdom. Still it's best to try at least…

Once he was done with his books, he slowly opened his dry mouth, but before he could even exhale the teacher burst into the room and started yelling for everyone to shut up. 'Best listen to the teacher!' Ieyasu said happily shutting his mouth and facing the front, glad for the excuse.

Mitsunari on the other hand was spying on the brown haired boy from the corner of his eye. 'What the hell is he doing here?' he frowned facing the front again spotting Keiji sat on his own, 'Maybe he fell out with his friends and wanted to sit alone' but then again noticing all the other spare seats around it lead him back to his original question. 'What the hell is he doing here?'. He wasn't going to ask him, he really didn't want to talk to him. Something about him absolutely infuriated him…

Stealing another glance at him smiling gently with his happy chocolate eyes, Mitsunari clenched his fist. What is this feeling? Hatred? He didn't exactly have a reason to hate him…

Guilt? …he probably shouldn't have been so harsh to him all these years…

Admiration? Well he did kind of- Mitsunari put his head in his hands. 'Why would I admire _him_? Sure he's popular…..attractive….intelligent….kind and constantly happy but that doesn't mean I admire him? …does it?'

Dr Angol talked for the entire lesson, never letting up or slowing down, complaining that her students were not doing enough work. So the opportunity to talk never arose…Ieyasu was considering writing Mitsunari a note but at risk of it being spat back in his face or some other unlucky alternative he decided against it and settled for nervously drumming his fingers against the desk whenever he had a spare moment, glancing across at the boy next to him.

Finally the school bell rang and everyone began to pack their stuff away, realising this was probably the last opportunity he'd get to talk to him today. Ieyasu sucked up his courage and quickly rammed his books into his bag and turned round to address Mitsunari, only to find an empty seat next to him.

Blinking he quickly looked round in time to see Mitsunari slowly moving out of the classroom, stomping his feet slightly with a fist clenched. Ieyasu gulped, he hadn't even said anything and the rage plug had already come undone.

"Hey!" Ieyasu's head snapped round from the door to see Keiji stood beside him, "Oh didn't see you there!" he smiled. Keiji frowned slightly, "Did you not see me before either? Why the hell did you want to sit with Ishida?" he said trying not to laugh as Ieyasu looked at the floor.

"Sorry about that I…" he looked back up again, "I guess I just didn't see you, you're right!" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. Keiji just looked at him doubtfully, "I always sit in exactly the same place…how could you miss me?" he said sounding disappointed.

Ieyasu sighed realising he was going to have to tell him about the stupid bet, "I'll tell you why when we meet up with the others, I don't want to explain it twice…" Keiji grinned, "Oh ok then…"

They made their way across the school and over the sports pitch to the large tree on the left hand side where they always spend summer lunchtimes, picking up a reluctant Magoichi along the way. She never was ecstatic to see Keiji on the best of days and today she wasn't in the best of moods since a certain Tsuruhime had been following her around all day.

"I can't believe she left…finally…" she muttered, with her arms folded. Keiji glanced across, "Awww, don't be so harsh! We all know you like her really" before attempting to casually slide his arm round her shoulders, only to be pushed away with a harsh glare.

Ieyasu mentally smiled at their actions before noticing that only Motochika was lying underneath the tree. "Where's Rye?" he asked.

"She wanted to stay with that Sanada kid this lunch" Magoichi explained, currently holding Keiji back at an arms length. "Oh…" Ieyasu simply said as they finally reached the tree, and everyone collapsed onto the floor.

"Finally…" Motochika said still lying back head on the grass, "I've been waiting here forever-rrrrrrr" he groaned.

"Sorry to keep_ you _waiting…" muttered Magoichi under her breath as she lent back against the tree, Keiji still remaining by her side.

Ieyasu moved over to sit next to his friend, "Well…I tried speaking with Mitsunari…you know like you said?" he told Motochika who was lying down with his eye shut. "…what?" Motochika mumbled.

"Uhhh…you told me that I should try to befriend someone so I could see how difficult it would be?" he started fidgeting with his hands, Chosokabe looked up at him with a vacant expression.

"You told me not to go after Motonari?" he said exasperated, Motochika blushed slightly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head to hide his face. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he muttered slowly, before suddenly turning to face him with a wide grin "Oh you mean that?" he asked with recognition and Ieyasu nodded.

Motochika laughed, "I was only joking" he said, "I didn't expect you to actually think it was a _real_bet" he chuckled.

Ieyasu frowned at him, "I can never tell whether you're joking or not Motochika…" he said monotonously, remembering times where threats such as dying his hair bright green had been made. He thought Motochika was joking then too…how wrong he was. He pulled a strand of hair in front of his eyes sighing in relief to see it was still brown.

"…here comes trouble…" both boys turned to Magoichi who now had Keiji's arm round her shoulders and was lazily making a daisy chain. She had now stopped making the daisy chain and was watching something making its way around the sports field. Ieyasu turned, already having forgotten completely about the fake bet once his eyes landed on Oichi.

"Wow…you move fast…" Magoichi said absently glancing at Ieyasu crouching behind the tree. "Do you think she saw me? Oh please don't tell her where I am…" he asked hurriedly, peeking round the side of it seeing her approaching. "Yeah…your nose is so sticking out from behind the tree" "IT IS?" a thud was heard as Ieyasu launched himself to the floor commando style.

"Have you seen my…friend…Ieyasu?" everyone turned at Oichi's voice. Motochika always felt sorry for the way Ieyasu maltreated her but nevertheless he still stuck up for him, "Sorry, I haven't seen him all lunch" he said shrugging.

Oichi's gaze turned to the tree, "I thought I saw him go behind there…" All three looked at each other, "Uhhh that was me, actually!" Keiji said suddenly, "I was looking for more daisies for Magoichi's chain and there's loads round the back" he said smiling. "Really?" Oichi said happily, "Lots of flowers?" she said moving forwards towards the tree, everyone's eyes widened and they all loudly spoke in unision, "NO!".

They all looked at each other, "W-what we mean is, all the flowers are gone now! They're in the chain!" Motochika explained quickly as Magoichi held up the chain, Keiji gesturing to it like he was on a shopping channel. Oichi frowned, "You can't have taken all of them" she said with a small laugh, taking another step forward.

"But I did!" Keiji said, as Oichi took another step. "They're all gone!" Motochika said mentally apologising for being unable to save Ieyasu as he watched Oichi take another step closer. "Seriously there's nothing there!" another step "Why don't you try somewhere else?" another step "I swear I saw some really nice daisies by the art block!" Oichi peered round the side of the tree and everyone braced themselves for an ear-splitting squeal from Oichi upon discovering Ieyasu.

"Oh…you're right…there aren't many daisies left…" Oichi said sadly as everyone else stuck their heads round the side of the tree to see in amazement that Ieyasu had magically vanished.

'Ha, ha! Fooled her!' Ieyasu said crawling away from the tree as he looked back towards his friends scanning the area for him while Oichi sat picking daisies. He smiled, happy he hadn't had to endure another dose of insanity from his number one stalker. Foolishly he wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly something hard smacked his forehead knocking him back onto his knees.

"Oww…" he muttered clutching his forehead, before looking up to see what he'd hit. He saw a wooden bench that was near the side of the sports field and somebody with tight skinny jeans sat on it, reading a book, as his eyes travelled upwards he noticed this person was staring down at him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Mitsunari!" he said bowing slightly with a hand still on his sore head. Mitsunari just glared, "That's right…kneel there grovelling in the dirt…" he spat before returning his gaze to his book. Ieyasu sighed in relief as Mitsunari's attention wasn't on him anymore and he turned around, his eyes going wider than dinner plates when he saw Oichi making her way over.

Panicking he got to his feet and sat on the bench attempting to hide behind Mitsunari. After about a moment Mitsunari looked up from his book and locked eyes with him, "What is wrong with you today?" he asked an ugly frown on his face, which lead to Ieyasu thinking how much better he'd look if he smiled more.

"Uhh…w-what do you mean?" Ieyasu intelligently replied, all his attention and brain power watching Oichi coming closer to this side of the field and calculating the possibilities of making it back to the tree alive.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes, "I mean how come you keep sitting next to me? In biology this afternoon, now on the bench and this morning during break!" Mitsunari asked. '…I don't even remember sitting next to him in break…' Ieyasu thought still staring at Oichi.

Mitsunari clenched his teeth in anger, 'This fool's not even looking at me!'. "Are you even listening to me?" he growled letting go of the book with one hand and turning Ieyasu's head to face him with it.

Ieyasu had a reply ready but he was absorbed by the angry eyes of his enemy, they were so piercing…so angry…so…fasinating…

Ieyasu suddenly snapped out of his trance blushing, aware that he had been staring at Mitsunari for a considerable amount of time now…AND HE HADN'T CHECKED ON OICHI'S PROGRESS!

His chin still in Mitsunaris tight grip, he flicked his eyes over to Oichi who was now looking this way. He felt his heart begin to race like he was about to be hunted. Mitsunari must've heard it too because he looked away from Ieyasu, although still keeping him in his grip, and locked eyes with Oichi.

Oichi's eyes widened considerably, freezing in her tracks almost like Mitsunari was slowly killing her with his gaze. Suddenly she turned round and power walked off the field and out of view in a hurry. "Tch, that girl's such a freak" Mitsunari spat, just as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch.

Mitsunari turned back round, realising he still had hold of Ieyasu's face and letting go in disgust. "Well…thanks for ruining my story" he complained hesitating before hitting Ieyasu over the head with his book, smiling smugly at him before getting up and leaving.

Ieyasu however remained sat on the bench. The whole scene involving Oichi and Mitsunari's stare-off playing over in his mind. How she's frozen as soon as they locked gazes, how he'd narrowed his eyes dangerously and how her's had inflated so much you'd think she just saw a unicorn. It was so weird…

Suddenly it clicked and he stood up in amazement, "Oh my God…" he mumbled happily, "She's scared of Mitsunari!"

* * *

Sat at her third maths tuition lesson this week Kasuga was over the moon to be spending so much time with Kenshin. She sighed happily looking at his handsome face as he explained the formula for the question she was struggling on.

'He's so…gorgeous…' she thought day-dreaming to herself watching his perfect lips fluently explaining the puzzle called maths. Her eyes travelled slowly up his face as she tried to etch every detail into her memory. When she reached his eyes, she jumped in shock blushing once more. Kenshin smiled softly, "Kasuga, have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" he asked amused. Her face still red from embarrassment she repeated everything he'd just been talking about. Hey, she's a woman, we can multitask.

"Hmm, you're prefect Kasuga…" Kenshin said referring…possibly to her maths? Kasuga's heart did backflips as she giggled uncharacteristically. Shocked to see how close Kenshin has got, her cheeks were once more pink as Kenshin continued to lean in closer. Closing her eyes Kasuga also leant in, closing the distance. 'This is it! Our very first kiss!'

Kenshin smiled to himself as he watched Kasuga close her eyes, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the clock. "Ah, I'm going to be late for practice" he said suddenly standing up and briskly walking out of the room.

Hearing Kenshin get up and leave Kasuga re-opened her eyes to find she was all alone in his dining room. 'Wh-what? Where'd he go?' she panicked, 'N-no! That was meant to be our first…' "Kenshin?" she said loudly standing up ready to go and seek him out.

Kenshin re-entered the room carrying a sports bag, "I'm terribly sorry Kasuga, but I must go to my Kendo pratice, I completely lost track of time…" he apologised walking over to the door. "A-are you sure you have to go?" she asked unhappy that her kiss and her night had been ruined. After putting his shoes on Kenshin held her chin, "I'm sorry but I must". Kasuga pouted, then he suddenly leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. It took her a second to realise what was happening before she happily returned the kiss.

Making a small whining sound when they parted Kasuga had a pink tint to her cheeks. Looking her in the eye Kenshin smiled again, "I trust you can show yourself out" he said calmly before shutting the door and he was gone. Kasuga sighed happily skipping back into the dining room and packing away her things. 'Our first kiss~…sure, it may not have perfect…but it is important that he works hard at his Kendo skills' she giggled, "That way he'll stay in shape!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there...I did say the new chapter would be at around about June x3 Again this chapter is pretty random, I don't own anyone, characters are probably OOC, OC's are included...blah blah blah the usual xDDD  
Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed c: I'm glad people actually like this XD Makes me feel like there is a point to all this...#ahem# Anyway Chapter Six is here ;D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Come on just choose a damn movie!" Sasuke groaned leaning back into the sofa.

Masamune and Kojuro held out a DVD in each hand, waving it in front of Yukimura's face, "Umm…" Yukimura was beginning to get flustered as he looked between Pirates of the Caribbean and The Hangover. Honestly Sasuke didn't care which one he picked, he was planning to use the dark room and the distraction of the TV to his advantage…he quickly stole a quick look at Kojuro.

"Please Yukimura. Just choose one…" Kojuro said throwing his head back in an attempt to stretch.

"B-but I don't know…give me five more minutes?" Yukimura asked looking back at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes when Masamune grabbed his chin and turned him back to face the two DVD's.

Masamune was at his wits end and the vein on his forehead seriously looked about to burst and spray blood across the room.

"Yukimura. We have been doing this for 2 hours now" he spoke with his teeth clenched as he tried to retain at least some of his temper by smushing Yukimura's face with his hand, making the brunette look like a fish.

"Would you please just pick a fucking D-V-D" he said, his one eye burning like the fires of hell.

"Ish ver anyfing elsh?" the boy spoke in his new found fishy accent and Masamune almost broke his jaw right on the spot.

"There are no more DVD's Yukimura. We've been over this." Masamune said gulping down his violent rage audibly. "Just choose one. It's very simple." He spat letting go of the others face. Kojuro held up The Hangover alongside Dead Man's Chest, he too was becoming very frustrated about Yukimura's inability to make decisions. But at the same time, he was also thankful that these were the only two DVD's Masamune seemed to own, but even narrowing the choices didn't seem to work.

"Uhhh…" Yukimura once again quickly looked between the movie cases like he was watching high-speed ping-pong. "I CAN'T CHOOSE!" He yelled throwing himself at Masamune's feet, causing Masamune to leap up too.

"DON'T YOU COME CRYING TO ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THEY WANTED TO CHOOSE!" Masamune yelled finally exploding, punching a nearby lamp so hard the lightbulb burst. Yukimura just clutched Masamune's ankles, "I NEVER KNEW IT WOULD BE SO HARD!" he wailed begging for forgiveness.

Kojuro just watched the scene, half bored and half-worried for Yukimura's safety while he was on the floor and Masamune seemed to have a look that would scare off a crew of Hell's Angels. Eventually he just slumped down on the sofa next to Sasuke with the DVD's.

Sasuke removed the lollipop from his mouth and pointed it at the two arguing in the middle of the basement floor. "Should we sort this out?" he said looking up with a questioning expression at Kojuro who just shrugged.

"I think they'll be OK…" Kojuro said slowly before holding out the DVD's to Sasuke, who chucked Pirates of the Caribbean over his shoulder. "This one" he said tapping on the case of the Hangover with the sticky lolly, giving Bradley Cooper a piece of red bubble gum in his hair.

"SEE YUKIMURA? IT'S NOT THAT HARD!" Masamune who had obviously just seen that, yelled.

"But that's different!"

"HOW IS IT ANY DIFFERENT?"

"Because he's Sasuke!"

"…he had the same choice though. IT'S 50/50!"

"Yeah but I didn't want anyone to be disappointed"

"YOU TOOK TWO AND A HALF HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REACH A DECISION. THAT'S WHAT'S DISAPOINTING"

And once again Yukimura just kept talking in quick sentences begging once more for forgiveness, Kojuro and Sasuke regarded each other with bored expressions.

Masamune knelt down and put a hand over Yukimura's mouth, he gave him a set of deathly glares, as Yukimura looked back like the Joker was holding him captive. Kojuro and Sasuke began to stand up, ready to save the Sanada kid if needs be. But something in Yukimura's eyes softened the expression in Masamune's who actually _smiled _and helped him off the ground.

"Come help me get the popcorn…" he said softly dragging Yukimura with him, up and out of the basement via the carpeted stairs.

Once they'd left and the shock of Masamune showing human emotions had passed, Kojuro put his head in his hands and rubbed his temple, "Those two are some pieces of work…" he mumbled. Sasuke moved forward and placed his free hand on Kojuro's back, gently massaging.

"I know what you mean…being a parent can be tough…" Sasuke said leaning forward a little bit more and offering him the lollipop, to which Kojuro looked at him in disgust.

"No thanks…" he mumbled rejecting the offer, "When are you going to drop this parenting skit?" he asked still facing away.

"Why does nobody tell you having kids isn't easy?" Sasuke said thinking and placing the sweet back in his mouth, while he felt Kojuro shake with slight laughter under his hand.

"What's sho funny?" Sasuke asked with the lolly in his mouth.

"Just how serious your voice is…" Kojuro mumbled with a smile on his face. Sasuke made a small 'hmph' noise.

"You can laugh all you want. But parenting is a serious business."

Before Kojuro could reply, the door to the basement re-opened flooding the room with more light and the other two stumbled back down carrying two large bowls of popcorn.

"Baaackk~!" Yukimura sang, skipping ahead of Masamune, while Kojuro frowned at the popcorn trail he was leaving behind.

"You took your time…" Sasuke said raising a suspicious eyebrow at Yukimura's hair which now stuck up at new angles than it had done before.

"Th-that was Masamune's fault…" Yukimura said with a blush, quickly handing a bowl of popcorn to Sasuke and Kojuro before sitting on a large cushion on the floor, deliberately facing away from them.

After the DVD had been put on, Masamune went to sit next to Yukimura and Sasuke kept inching closer to Kojuro, till he was curled up against his side, holding onto his arm. Kojuro had known it was going to happen and was wide alert for any other signs of suspicious activity from the other. However a good 20 minutes later, he could hear a soft snoring, turning his head he found Sasuke had fallen asleep on him.

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on the others waist in order to move him so he could lie on the sofa. But as he did, Sasuke shifted in his sleep and now leant against his chest and across his lap. For a second Kojuro was sure he was still awake and was just doing this to be annoying.

But when he looked down at Sasuke's face, it was far too peaceful for Sasuke's usual expression. He flinched as he realised he'd been stroking the others hair and pulled his hand away, feeling a tingling in his cheeks. He wasn't sure when he'd started to do that…he just looked so…cute?

He glanced down at Sasuke trying to convince himself this wasn't true, but sadly his friend seemed to have the most adorable sleeping face on the planet. He just turned his head away and tried to focus on the movie. 'It's just the night playing tricks on my mind…'

* * *

Meanwhile…on the other side of town, 2am wasn't so fun for certain others…

'Waahhh waahhh waahhh waahhh waahhh'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Rye yelled throwing the plastic baby down the stairs, twitching a little in anger as the item kept up it's annoying wailing. The babies were ridiculous, there wasn't a moment where they _didn't _stop crying. At breakfast, during lunch and all the way through the night.

She was no longer sure why she'd decided to take health and social care…oh yeah…it was either that or Core Maths…

The babies tiny little sound echoed round the ground floor and back up again, Rye scrubbed at her sleep deprived eyes, glaring at the stairs as if this was all their fault.

"Why don't you just feed it?" Tsuruhime said, causing Rye to jump, she hadn't heard her sister even approach.

"It's made of plastic…it can't eat…besides, I thought I might kill it on the stairs…" she said laughing like a serial killer.

Tsuruhime looked at her sister concerned, "You're lucky Matsu and Toshiie are out…they'd be pretty angry about you keeping them up"

Rye looked at her sister who also had dark circles beginning to form beneath her eyes before sighing, "I'll go sleep downstairs…go get some sleep…"

Tsuruhime opened her mouth to protest but instead just yawned, "Ok…I'll go sleep…" she mumbled, shuffling back off into her room.

20 minutes later Rye was on the sofa peacefully beginning to fall asleep. She'd wrapped the baby in several towels and rammed it in the microwave, which had amazingly sound-proofed it at last. She had also considered starting the microwave, but then pictured Matsu's face and decided against it.

Then something vibrated on the coffee table making her jump yet again, after scrabbling round in the dark she picked up her phone checking a text and laughing once she found it was from Ieyasu.

_I know you're still up, since my baby's still crying too Dx_

Rye smiled and quickly tapped a message out in reply. Waiting for a reply and conversation ensued.

_The microwave? o: Why didn't I think of that! XD_

_**Dunno. Maybe I'm just a better 'parent' than you XP**_

_Pfft. Your kid has died so many times you're going to fail the test. …who'd you get partnered with btw?_

_**I don't have a partner XP There's an odd number in our class, thank God. Lol, how's things between you and Oichi?**_

_O O! You lucky girl…oh…about that. Mother dearest has arranged with her mum, for the two of us to meet up tomorrow…FML ._._

_**Haha, 3 I feel for you, but seriously she's not that bad :P**_

_Haha…= = You have no idea. I'm already considering drinking bleach to avoid tomorrow…_

_**Tch, don't me such a pessimist. It'll be fun! :D**_

_I have to spend ALL DAY with her. That's not fun. ):_

_**Wow…surely there's a way out? D:**_

_No…unless I try and destroy the baby like you...actually it's not a bad idea….X3_

_**I thought you wanted a good grade? :/**_

_Oh yeah…Wait…I thought you wanted a good grade too?_

_**xD Don't worry about me…I've got a plan ;D**_

_You've got a plan for everything don't you? ¬w¬ Btw, thanks for the microwave idea, it works great~_

_**Good xD Don't worry too much for tomorrow, Oichi's adorable really :P Well I'm going to go to sleep now too…see you on Monday x (:**_

_Yeah, blissful sleep~ Missed silence so much X3 Anyway, yeah see ya later, I'll try and enjoy tomorrow… Cya x ):_

Ieyasu put the phone down with a shaky hand…he really didn't want to go to sleep…because he didn't want to wake up tomorrow…because he never wanted to see Oichi again…

Damn his mum for being friends with her's…he sighed, he had tried to tell her that he and Oichi weren't friends anymore, but she wouldn't believe him. So now he had a date…

Wait. He was sooo not calling this thing a date. It was simply…a meeting. Yes that's it. We're just meeting in the park…it'll all be simple and easy from there…just stay 2 metres away from her at all times and I'll be fine…

"Oh God she's creepy…" Ieyasu said out of nowhere, which did nothing to calm his nerves as he tossed and turned in bed, eventually falling to sleep an hour later.

* * *

Yukimura woke up the next morning lying on the cushion he'd sat down on last night, only now two arms were wrapped round his waist and restricting his breathing, he guessed this was why he'd woken up…

Two seconds later his sleepy mind caught up with him and he realised he was lying in Masamune's arms, causing him to turn his favourite colour. He looked across to the other boys face, although his mouth was open and he seemed to be drooling onto the pillow…Yukimura giggled at the dorky expression Masamune had while sleeping.

Suddenly a large snore came from the sofa and Yukimura jumped a little, causing Masamune to stir slightly, but not wake up. Which Yukimura was thankful for as he kind of liked the strange feeling inside his crushed chest. Curious Yukimura strained his eyes up, as he couldn't move his body, to see what made the noise.

His eyes landed on the two older boys currently sleeping on the sofa. Sasuke had fallen asleep lying his back across Kojuro's lap, his head was supported by a strong arm, which had it's fingers tangled together with Sasukes. Yukimura smiled a little, "…cute…" he yawned, but was interrupted by a large snore from Kojuro, who's head was leant against the sofa.

And Yukimura giggled, "…almost cute…."

* * *

**Over! And out X3 I hope chu all liked it...  
Next time it's Oichi and Yasu's date xD Hurray~ [Thanks Somniyo for this idea again 3]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Che che che...update! xD Umm yeah, I probably should be revising maths but God damnit it ain't half like torture.  
This is probably the longest chapter I've done so far...and possibly could be the longest in the whole story...althought I'm not sure yet...  
Anyway! Seeing as BindedInChains13 dedicated their chapter partly to me, I dedicate this one to Chains too...Thank you.  
Also a thank you to reviewers as always #bows# I love reading them. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter too x**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Where are you going?"

Rye winced at the door and turned round with a forced smile, "Out" she said, before turning round again and jiggling the doorhandle frantically before her but sadly it didn't open in time.

"Can I come?" Rye turned around to face he sister trying not to glare at her. She had wanted to sneak out without her sister…she was sure that Tsuruhime wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of a simple high-school prank set up. She hadn't done in the past…despite swearing on her own life, she'd always blabbed on her elder sister.

Rye put on a smile, 'Change of plan!' she said walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going now? And can I come with you or not? You never said!" she whined up the stairs as Rye entered her room, emptying her pockets onto the bed, ridding herself of all the equipment she was going to use to break into the power station.

"Yeah…you can come with me…" Rye said absently, grabbing the handful of thieves tools and stowing them 'safely' under her bed. When she turned round Tsuruhime was stood in the doorway.

"What was that?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow and pointing. "…nothing" Rye mumbled quickly grabbing the plastic baby from the side by it's foot and pushing Tsuruhime back out of the door.

Tsuruhime watched her sister going down the stairs…when Rye said 'nothing' it usually meant exactly the opposite…

She looked back into the room at a bit of wire that now hung out from under the bed. She frowned at it trying to ID it better, "You coming now or what?" Rye shouted up the stairs, drumming her fingers on the banister and praying her little sister hadn't gone into her room…

* * *

"Do you want to feed Hidetada?" Oichi asked as she pushed the pram through the park.

"No…I'm good…" replied Ieyasu who had pulled his yellow hood way up over his head and was now holding it and looking round rapidly praying that no-one he knew saw him in this embarrassing mum and dad game.

'Why the hell has she named the damn baby? It's hollow and plastic and basically the handcuffs which are currently chaining us together' Ieyasu said, frowning at the piece of plastic in the pram.

"Okay then!" Oichi said, happily smiling at Ieyasu. Ieyasu just put on a forced smile back, wondering how she wasn't embarrassed to be pushing a pram with a toy baby in it at her age.

As he was scanning the area he suddenly noticed a redhead alongside a certain silver haired boy walking down on of the park paths. 'Oh God…don't let him see me like this please, I look like a total idiot…'. Freezing on the spot Oichi stopped too.

"What's wrong?" she asked, before following his line of sight and her eyes meeting with Rye. Oichi smiled lightly before turning back to her 'friend' "It's only Hidetada's God mother!" she said, touching him on the arm, laughing a little. Ieyasu looked at Oichi scared.

"Rye's the God mother?" he said in shock, then realised what a ridiculous topic this was anyway. He nervously looked down at the hand on his arm which was slowly creeping its way to his shoulder and to his neck as another hand went round too.

Ieyasu's eyes widened in horror and he staggered back waving his arms like he was trapped by the Kraken. Oichi just laughed and held on tighter as they crashed into a park bench with Oichi sat on his lap.

"Good idea…let's take a rest…" she said leaning in, Ieyasu saw how close her face was, he quickly leaned his head back and smacked it on the bench. Wincing he rubbed his head until suddenly he felt another hand massaging his bruised head.

"There there…" Oichi said in her dead tone while Ieyasu was crying on the inside and quickly looking for any way to escape this, he couldn't stand being close to her, he couldn't stand it…

Ieyasu shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't stand _her_.

* * *

Meanwhile Rye and Mitsunari were currently kicking their baby along the floor like a pebble. Tsuruhime had long given up trying to get them to stop, or trying to talk to them and had ran on ahead because she believed she saw her 'Twilight Ninja'.

"So you see? I get Motochika to re-wire the baby properly…and I get full marks!" Rye said grinning as Mitsunari passed the baby to her.

The two had been walking along the same route for about 5 minutes before Rye had got sick of the awkward silence.

Turns out Mitsunari wasn't as bad as she thought…her expectations had been pretty low judging what Ieyasu said about him…

"Motochika can do that?" Mitsunari asked genuinely puzzled, he'd always regarded Motochika as a bit of a lazy slacker. He'd had roughly the same thoughts about the girl he was talking to as well…well…he still did, but she sounded like a nice person at least.

"Yeah…well he says he can but-" Rye cut off as she caught eyes with an old lady watching them kick the plastic toy along the floor.

Rye glared, old lady narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, Rye blinked in shock and almost tripped over the toy and Mitsunari had to catch her.

"Watch yourself…" Mitsunari muttered, pushing her upright again while Rye frowned at the old lady who was now shuffling away laughing to herself.

Mitsunari looked too, "You should respect your elders…"

Rye gave the toy an energetic kick before running after it, "SHE STARTED IT!" she yelled moodily.

Mitsunari rolled his eyes as something caught his attention on the park bench. And his eyes widened, blinking a few times. Was that Ieyasu? With that Oichi freak?

He frowned to himself and squinted, slowly walking a bit closer. "What the…" he muttered. Oichi was sat in his lap with her arms round his neck.

Mitsunari came to a halt, a strange ache pulled in his chest, but it soon went away. 'Why is _she_ with _him_? …I thought they weren't even friends'

"GOT IT!" yelled Rye holding up a muddy plastic toy head, which Mitsunari smacked out of his sight and started to walk over to the two on the bench.

Rye wrinkled her nose up at the boy's behaviour before looking to see where he'd gone off to. She had pretty much the same reaction as Mitsunari. She kept her gaze on them as she reached down and picked up the baby again, chewing on her lip, as she caught up with Mitsunari on his way over.

'Why is _he_ with _her_?'

* * *

"Hey, who's this?" Kasuga said flicking her long hair behind her as she walked back over Kotaro, with the snacks she'd just bought. She looked at the other girl sat on the swing set next to Kotaro.

She suddenly jumped up and bounced over, holding out her hand to Kasuga, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tsuruhime!" she said looking up with a pair of adorable brown eyes.

'She's cute~ …maybe I can adopt her too?' She looked across at Kotaro, 'They'd make perfect children' Kasuga shifted the weight of the bag she had and shook Tsuruhimes hand, "Well I'm Kasuga, Kotaro's sis—friend" she stumbled over words laughing nervously.

Kasuga looked across at Kotaro who was sat completely still, the wind slowly moving the swing with a light breeze. 'I wonder why he hasn't come over? He normally stays right next to his friends…well mainly Keiji. But still, it's not like him…' Kasuga pouted.

Kotaro was sat looking blankly at his feet. He had been having a good day so far, Kasuga had agreed to hang out with him, it was sunny and they'd made plans to go to the beach. However…one girl had to ruin that…

He silently looked up at Tsuruhime back through his hair, he had no idea why this girl was so obsessed with him…She kept telling him that he'd saved his life, although Kotaro had no recollection of ever doing so and he certainly wouldn't want to.

She was a nice girl, enough said but…

So clingy.

As if to prove his point Tsuruhime suddenly gave him a hug, causing him to grip the swing ropes to stop him falling off.

"You never told me you had a sister mister!" she giggled, pulling back blushing while Kotaro stared blankly at her while his mind chanted insults.

"Oh…I'm not his sister…" Kasuga said trying to work out if the other two were dating or not. "I'm…just his friend…" she explained, still observing the scene before her.

Kasuga suddenly grinned, "So are you two dating~?" she sang, poking Kotaro in the stomach.

Of all the many many moments Kotaro wished he had a voice, this one topped them all.

"Yes~ We're an item now, aren't we!" Tsuruhime sang, lacing her fingers through Kotaro's.

Kasuga smiled and looked on at the scene, they did make a cute couple, they were both just….so cute individually…."But together…" Kasuga mumbled to herself as she looked from one blushing face to another.

Kotaro was blushing with rage. He wanted to shake his hand out of her weak grip, he wanted to tell Kasuga that he didn't even want to be friends with this girl, he wanted to run away. Sadly he realised even if he did write Kasuga a note telling her that, she wouldn't believe him…

The brunette hugged him out of nowhere…again.

He didn't like the annoying little hugs Tsuruhime gave him, they were annoying; clingy, awkward…he'd rather have a hug off Kasuga, they were warm and loving…or maybe Keiji…his hugs were the most comforting…

But Keiji was in love with that girl…he knew it. No matter how that girl denied it, it was still clear that Keiji loved her…more than him…?

'I love him more than she does…yet he still prefers her...but then again, why would he want me? She's beautiful…intelligent, funny, friendly…and I can't even speak up for myself…why would he ever want someone like me?' he thought sadly as the two girls took his hands and pulled him away from the swing.

* * *

"Ieyasu what are you doing here?" Rye asked, swiftly catching up with Mitsunari in time.

"And what are you doing with _her_?" Mitsunari spat, sounding more angry than he'd expected of himself.

The two turned on the bench and looked at the newcomers with wide eyes, mainly directed at Mitsunari. Oichi clung tighter to Ieyasu with fright and leaned closer to him in fright at the other boy.

She knew Mitsunari hated him and Ieyasu…and couldn't understand why on earth he would want to come over and talk to them. Besides he was scary…always grumpy…always bossing her around with that frown on his face. He creeped Oichi out…

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ieyasu stammered nervously following it with a laugh as he tried, and failed, to pry Oichi off him. But she was stuck like glue.

"We were just passing through-"

"You didn't answer my question" Mitsunari cut in quickly, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"W-w-why do you care?" Oichi suddenly said, catching the platinum haired boys attention before leaning in even closer against Ieyasu. And as much as Ieyasu didn't like siding with Oichi, he was with her on that one. Why did _he _care, they'd only started talking to each other a few days ago…

"Just wondering…since Ieyasu is always trying to get _away _from you. Why would he be hugging you right now?" Mitsunari countered easily enough.

Oichi turned to Ieyasu looking hurt. "…you….you don't like me?" she said slowly with a hurt tone, Ieyasu was beginning to sweat, he was so not prepared for this double assault and interrogation. Unfortunately Mitsunari answered for him,

"Of course he doesn't _like _you. Are you blind or just stupid?" he sneered,

'Woah, where did that come from' Rye said her eyes widening at the madness that was beginning to unfold. She had considered sneaking away but it was strangely addictive to watch.

"Can't you tell he doesn't like you back Oichi? Do you convince yourself he does? Look at it clearly…does he ever call you? No. Does he ever talk to you of his own free will? No. Has he ever showed any kind of feelings for you at all? No, of course he hasn't! Why would he? You're pathetic, dull and almost lifeless! He'd be perfectly happier with anyone else but you! Someone like— ANYBODY else would be perfect…" Mitsunari finished, blushing slightly red in embarrassment and confusion at the fact he'd almost said 'someone like me'.

Although he was sure the two girls were looking at him, he could only meet gazes with Ieyasu who was wearing a very confused look. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he took a shaky inhale of air, wondering if Ieyasu had heard his slip-up. He blinked his silver eyes before quickly averting his gaze.

Mitsunari turned and started walking away, wanting to save himself explaining things. He could hear Rye calling after him a few seconds later, but he kept walking, he didn't really want to talk to her right now.

'What the hell had just happened? Did I almost just…' Mitsunari pushed a hand through his hair, 'Do I have a crush on…? …No…it's not possible' But as soon as that though left his head, he could clearly imagine the other boys lips on his, and it felt so right.

"…nooooo…." Mitsunari mumbled to himself as he made it out of the park and hit the pavement, 'How could I fall for him? …I…I hate him!' Mitsunari stopped on the pavement and looked up to see where he was and decide on where he was going to go.

Chewing on his lips he decided to head to Mouri's house, he felt the need to talk to someone…he wanted to talk about this now…instead of lying awake with the same thoughts that occasionally stopped him from sleeping at night.

* * *

Back with Ieyasu and Rye, or rather Oichi and Rye, with Ieyasu tagging along behind while Oichi was darkly sulking alongside Rye pushing the pram, which now had both babies it in.

"Oichi, it's just Mitsunari…you know how he is! Don't pay any attention to him!" Rye said, having to quicken her stride to keep up with her power walking. "Ieyasu likes you, of course he does! You've been friends for ages!"

"Friends….that's all…" Oichi mumbled from behind a black veil of hair.

Ieyasu was deep in thought, he had given up trying to knock sense into Oichi. And now was left alone with his thoughts on Mitsunari. What was his problem anyway?…just to come straight up to them and demand what they were doing together….it was none of his business…

And how rude he'd been to Oichi…and damn he was sure Mitsunari would've known the trouble it would cause him too. Seriously…what a bastard…

'Then, when he'd been yelling at poor Oichi…did he say I'd be better off with…'someone like him'? Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue…' Ieyasu frowned to himself, he certainly didn't want to be with someone like that anyway…but what if…what if he had meant it? That would be kind of strange…considering he's always given off the impression of pure hatred towards me…

And even stranger still…Ieyasu felt deeply hurt when Mitsunari had insulted Oichi. He was sure he didn't like her, but when he said those words, he had felt a sudden desire to stand up and demand him to take them back…Maybe he did like Oichi after all?

Yet as he thought about them…'together' he quickly dismissed it.

"Oi!"

Ieyasu looked up at the sound of Rye's whisper as she started to walk alongside him. "I've got to go now…try and talk to her!" Rye whispered as Ieyasu looked warily at the dark aura surrounding Oichi's head.

"Don't leave me…" he begged in a quiet voice, trying to grab Rye's arm but she moved out of the way.

"I'll see you later Oichi!"

"Yes…later Rye-Chan…" came the heavy reply. Ieyasu gulped, watching the redhead run off making motions for him to talk to the dark haired girl. Ieyasu sighed before jogging up and alongside her, starting their somewhat awkward conversation.

* * *

Mitsunari was on the street of Motonari's house and saw a familiar person walking away from his house and away down the street. Mitsunari paused in his busy thoughts, 'What was Motochika doing at Mouri's house?' the thought floated through his mind momentarily before it was crowded by the many others.

And before he knew it he was ringing the doorbell. The door opened suddenly almost like he'd been expected,

"Look I told you I don't-" Motonari's eyes went wide for a second before he quickly re-masked to his normal emotionless state. "Oh, it's you…want to come in?" he said slowly confused by the expression on his friends face, pushing the door open a little more.

Mitsunari nodded and went inside, removing his shoes as he did. He could hear the TV in the next room and the door as Motonari shut it.

"That's just my mother…ignore her…" he said walking past the loud room and up the stairs. Mitsunari took a quick look into the TV room to see a skinny brunette woman asleep on the sofa…he smirked a little before following Mouri up the stairs to his room.

"Hey, sit down" Mouri, said motioning to the large double bed.

"You're so lucky…I've only got a single…" he muttered, bouncing on the bed slightly. Motonari glared and told him to stop it.

"It's my dad…he tends to spoil me…anyway, why are you here? Did you…want to talk? Or…watch TV?" Motonari said, gesturing to the giant plasma screen on the wall.

Mitsunari looked down to his hands which suddenly had the urge to fidget with something. He suddenly didn't want to talk to Mouri about this…although he knew he was here now…and he probably should…

"…nice cushions!" Mitsunari said lamely, grabbing a cushion from the bed which was ironically plain white and bland, trying to talk about anything but the debate in his head.

Unfortunately for him, Motonari saw right through it. He grabbed the cushion from him, "All right. What's wrong with _you_?" Mouri said curious. Mitsunari looked up at him, with hesitation on his face, when Motonari raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well go on then'. He let all his thoughts on Ieyasu spill out.

Motonari sat there, nodding and urging his friend to keep going, listening to everything he said.

"Well…sounds like you _do _have a slight crush on that guy to me…" Mouri mumbled while Mitsunari's head shot up like lightening.

"WHAT?" he questioned unable to hear the truth, "But…I don't like him! I've spent at least three years trying to avoid him!"

Motonari made an amused sound throwing the cushion to Mitsunari, "Or maybe, you've spent three years trying to hide the truth" he said wisely.

Mitsunari paused to think about it but was still unconvinced.

"Mitsunari…I've known you for five years now…and I can easily say I've seen the signs" Mouri continued smugly

"You always seem to watch him in class, no matter which one you're in-"

"No I don't!" Mitsunari remarked furiously, sitting up straight.

"Well I guess you wouldn't realise since you're always in your own world when you're looking at him" Motonari replied snappily before smiling again,

"Plus…you always used to follow him round…and not to mention you use _any _excuse at all to talk with him"

"…that's a load of bul-"

"Oh really? Well…remember last week when he dropped some pencil shavings on the floor during English? I personally think that classes under 'a desperate reason to talk to someone'" Mouri said picking at his nails.

"He was litterin-"

"That time he walked past the message board you were reading?"

"He was in my wa-"

"The time he borrowed a 'green crayon'"

"…I needed it at the ti-"

"How about when he was just tying his shoelace?"

"All right…I get it…" Mitsunari said pouting, hugging the cushion tightly to his chest.

"But I only talked to him…cause he annoys me so much…" he muttered defiantly, "I hate him…" even though as he said it, it sounded strange on his own tongue.

Motonari laughed a little, "Ever heard the phrase, 'There's a thin line between love and hate?" Mouri asked knowing the answer and standing up from the bed.

"Maybe you're just hiding your true feelings behind the harsh exterior? You know…you're just scared that if people knew you had _feelings _then you'd get hurt"

For once Mitsunari didn't know what to say to that…silence followed as he mulled the words over. Had he really been scared of everybody's judging eyes all this time…of their hurtful remarks? …is that why he wore the mask…

He heard Motonari laugh, "You know I'm right don't you!" he said laughing again. Mitsunari frowned at him, hating being proved wrong, an early thought came across his mind.

"Hey, why did I see Motochika leaving here earlier?" Mitsunari asked smugly, knowing that it would wipe the grin off his friends face. And surely enough it did. The smile was replaced by a light blush and a tight lipped frown.

"He just came to ask me if I wanted to go to the beach…" Mouri said before laughing bitterly, "Ha, as if I'd want to!"

Mitsunari felt a bit confused, "I thought you loved the beach?"

"W-well…yeah I do but…that's not the point!" he said leaning off the wall he had been leaning on and walking over to the window. "I didn't want to go with him…"

"Ohh? And why not?" Mitsunari said feeling a grin spreading on his face, "Do you hate him too? Don't you know there's a thin line between love and hate, you uneducated moron!" he said imitating Mouri.

The brunette shot him a glare before returning his gaze to the window…which gave him a clear view of the beach.

"But I genuinely don't like him Mitsunari…he's just being a bother to me…"

Mitsunari walked over and stood by the window, no doubt looking at the same figure on the beach Motonari was.

"I'm sure that's just you being stubborn. You should give him a chance. You never give anyone a chance. I'm sure I'm only your friend by sheer luck" Mitsunari chuckled a little.

Motonari paused a little in thought too. One chance couldn't hurt…right?

"Look who's talking now! I thought you came here to ask me for advice!" Mouri said jumping back onto the bed, still not ready to admit Mitsunari was right.

"Well…I guess some things can only be explained to you when seen through anothers eyes…" Mitsunari said turning round. "Anyway…thanks for your help…" he said heading for the stairs. "You uhh….might be right…"

"Pfft…might be" Motonari smiled, "You don't want to stay?" he asked politely.

"No…I've got some Maths to do…thanks though" Mitsunari lied making his way down the stairs. As soon as Motonari heard the door shut, he raced back over to the window and looked out at the busy beach which Motochika was stood on.

'Tch…give someone like him a chance?' a little devil popped up on his left shoulder,

'What have you got to lose?' said the angel, the devil shot angel Mouri a pissed off look before they both poofed off back into Mouri's imagination.

Mouri knew the angel was right…but…he probably had some homework to do…better put that ahead of social life. But when he turned round he remembered he'd done all his homework.

'Well then I'll…just watch some TV…' he said taking one last look at the tiny figure of Motochika amongst the busy crowded beach before leaping back onto the bed and grabbing the remote. Meanwhile the angel Mouri was furious, 'STOP PUTTING IT OFF AND GO SEE HIM!'

* * *

5 hours had passed since Motochika had asked Motonari to visit the beach with him. 5 hours Motochika had sat there waiting for him.

The crowds had come and gone, now only a few stragglers were left packing away their towels and belongings. Motochika was lying back in the sand, long since stopped caring if the grains got into his hair.

He hadn't gone home because he'd made a promise. He told Motonari that he would wait for him, no matter how long he took. He had known it had been a stupid promise at the time but…he just wanted to see him…

It wasn't fair, Motochika thought looking up into the pink sky, which was now changing to a mild yellow in the sunset. All he wanted to do was spend some time with that boy…

He knew he had lots of other friends but he didn't want to be with them…when he'd rather be around Motonari. He rolled over onto his side cringing. It was true to say that he liked Mouri…he liked him, more than you would to a friend. By some godforsaken miracle he had fallen for the stubborn sociopath…

He couldn't actually understand it himself, the other boy infuriated him beyond belief but when he saw him there was still an attraction to go talk to him…even if all he achieved was an earful of insults. At least he was being acknowledged by him…anyway…it wasn't like Motonari was bad-looking either. In Motochika's mind he was cute more than anything else on the planet.

He also didn't want to tell his friends that he had fallen for the stubborn bastard…who was a _guy _no less. Motochika believed that they would all ridicule him beyond belief.

Water suddenly flowed over his feet and he rapidly stood up cursing, looking round to see which kid had thrown the water over him. But instead he found an empty beach, with the tide gathering around his feet.

Motochika looked up to the horizon and back again, the tide had come in? Had he really been there that long? His shoulders slumped and he picked up the bag he'd brought with him.

'So much for my big plans…' he thought sadly lifting the bag over his shoulder. 'It's too late to stay here anymore…' He took one last look at the sunset before turning to walk away and almost bumping into someone.

He looked up in absolute shock to see Mouri. Motonari was looking back just as wide-eyed, they both stood there for a moment awkwardly taking in the others presence…

"You came-"

"I'm sorry that I—"

They both looked away embarrassed talking at the same time, before Motonari coughed into his hand grabbing the others attention. Motochika turned back, still not quite believing Motonari had arrived, even if he was a whole 5 hours late.

"I…came here to finish my drawing" Motonari said holding up a sketchpad and pencil case that Motochika hadn't seen before, causing his heart to sink.

"…oh" was all he could manage in response as they stood there a few moments not meeting each others gaze. Of course Motonari wasn't interested in spending time with him…the platinum haired boy now just wanted to go home, Motochika opened his mouth to say something when the other beat him to it.

"Did you really wait all this time just for me?" he blurted out quickly blushing.

Motochika also turned a light pink embarrassed, nodding his head as the silence went on for a few more long moments. "Well…I better go…school tomorrow and all" he said giving a small smile.

But before he could make it off the beach, a hand grabbed his arm. "…you sure you don't want to stay?" came the voice behind him.

"Yeah…it's getting dark and I can't risk being late tomorrow…there's an exam" Motochika replied feeling his heart ache from telling the total lie.

He heard a laugh behind him causing him to turn round curiously, "Come off it Motochika, you don't care about exams" Motonari said with a small smile on his face, causing Chosokabe to smile too. Those smiles were rare…

"Well what about you?" he asked to which Motonari just shook his head, "I can spare another hour" he said, suddenly a red blush enveloped his face as he extended a hand to Motochika. "So umm…wanna stay with me?" he suggested looking round anywhere but at the taller boy.

Motochika looked at the extended hand wondering whether Motonari wanted him to shake it or what? Before grinning and taking the others hand in his.

"Of course I'll stay! I want to see what you're drawing!" he explained, as Motonari smiled back shyly leading the way over to the same palm tree he always drew from.

* * *

"So, what's in the bag?" Motonari asked absently as they were both sat leaning again palm tree's alongside the other, as he carefully sketched out the curve of a cloud.

"Oh you know…just towels and money…that kind of stuff in case you wanted to go swimming or something…" Motochika said once again feeling embarrassed about telling him these kind of things.

"Uhh huhh…" Motonari said carefully, frowning a little. 'He really did plan all this out…and I had to go ruin in for him…'

He quickly stole a glance at Chosokabe leaning against the tree with his hands behind his head. He wasn't sure if it was the dark playing tricks on him but Motochika actually looked kind of handsome…

'What the hell are you thinking?' said the devil reappearing and pointing to Motochika with it's tiny trident. 'HIM? Handsome? Are you on something?' it asked mockingly.

'I personally think he looks cute…' angel Mouri said while the devil made vomiting gestures.

'Don't listen to him. He's out of his mind too…spends all his days smoking crack!' the devil cackled as angel Mouri glared at him.

'YOU TAKE THAT BACK!' angel yelled leaping at the devil and engaging in a fight.

Motochika felt someone staring at him and turned to meet Mouri's gaze, he smiled happy to have his attention. "Something wrong?" he asked jokingly.

Motonari snapped out of it and rapidly turned back to his drawing. "Sorry…" he mumbled, "It's really cold" he said as trying to change the subject, even though he wasn't cold at all.

Motochika just raised an eyebrow at him, the temperature was above average…what was he on about?

Nevertheless he didn't turn his head away from Mouri. He kept looking at him, trying to take in every little feature of him from the curve of his jaw line to the exact shade of his skin. Motonari turned.

"Something wrong?" he said smiling, imitating Motochika who just blushed and turned away mumbling something.

"It's really cold…"

* * *

**A.N. **I'm not sure what the deal is with Motonari having an angel and a devil :L I just threw it in there...Anyway, I best explain them. Motonari can't see the devil or the angel, nor can he hear them. They just represent his inner thoughts XD  
Well hope ya'll liked it...even though I probably rushed all their relationships in this one . Pleaseforgiveme...just imagine there are many days between some of the other chapters in which their relationships developed xDDD  
Well bye, cya~  
[Oh and about the kicking the plastic baby thing, sorry if it upset anyone or something...Someone told me it might ;; So I apologise for that...]


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I finally wrote the next one inspiration from seeing Blondie I guess...what an amazing woman x It took me like a milenium but yanno. I am a lazy sod...and I went on holiday! America is a pretty amazing place and I take back everything I've ever said bad about it V_V I love it. Anyway I finally wrote this on my birthday! (Don't worry I'm having a party later xD I'm not that sad)~ Happy Birthday me! xD**

I really like this chapter, I feel like I brought the humour back into this story it as opposed to the last chapter...which I might re-edit because I don't really like the 7th chapter so much :/ Anywho! If anyone is still reading this, enjoy! If not, too bad I'm going to keep updating this till I've finished...it's a thing I have. I hate leaving things unfinished x) [The Italics are flashbacks as usual]

* * *

Nobunaga observed the group of students in front of him with a grin that was beginning to creep some of them out. But he couldn't help it…they were quite a strange sight…five of them were covered in paint, another two in ink and bruises, a girl stood with burnt hair, two more had their hands glued together, one boy had a black eye and the last one would not stop crying.

Nobunaga looked them over again before laughing, "You lot are something else" he grinned leaning back in his leather chair and folding his arms, "I mean I've had students before, but you're in here every other week" the man said as the students in front of him shuffled their feet and twiddled their thumbs awkwardly. The head teacher hummed amused.

"Well obviously you're going to be punished for whatever you did this time…" he said, closing his eyes and re-opening them with his usual stern edge. Glaring at the students. "All right, who wants to go first…" he said drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him, as he scanned the small crowd of worried students, before raising his finger and pointing to Masamune and Yukimura.

"You two, explain" he said cracking his knuckles like a mafia boss and standing up to walk over to them.

Yukimura looked terrified, taking a gulp of air before looking to Masamune for help, as Nobunaga, who stood at least 2 heads higher than them, stood in front of them, looking down with a dark aura.

Masamune glared back with his black eye. "We don't have to tell you anything…" he said, causing everyone to look his way in amazement of speaking to the head like that. Nobunaga glared and leaned down a little so he was level with Masamune,

"Yes you do. Because if you don't, I can have you…punished" he said the last word darkly, like a threat.

Masamune snorted, "Please, I've already been punished" he said pointing to his black eye, "Can I go and get some ice for this, it really stings" he explained as Nobunaga's eyes seemed to burn with rage.

Yukimura noticed and tugged on Masamune's arm, "Just tell him what happened!" he wailed, while Masamune rolled his injured eye at the youngers behaviour.

"Fine fine, I was just saying you could've got somebody else from our science class to explain while I got this treated" he mumbled before looking up to Nobunaga, who raised an eyebrow as if asking him to continue.

"It was chemistry and we were all being made to do this boring experiment…"

_"All right Haruhisa…truth or DARE?" Masamune grinned to his lab partner who rolled his eyes._

_"C'mon that's a girls game" he replied with an amused smile, while Masamune frowned and leant off the lab bench, picking up a test tube and shaking it uninterested as the blue liquid sloshed round._

_"Still, beats chemistry though" he said putting the test tube down and turning to look at Haruhisa, who was thinking about it._

_"True…" he agreed, "Dare" he added, trying to hide the excitement in his voice by returning his attention to the test tube Masamune had discarded._

_Masamune grinned inwardly, he loved this game, because he loved dares. He hated the whole truth side of things…that part really was for girls._

_"Okay, dare you to get the teachers car keys from her bag and throw them out of the window", suddenly somebody gasped behind them, causing the two to look to the right in shock._

_Masamune looked Yukimura up and down as he spoke, "Oh hey…Yukimura" he said giving a small grin and the tiniest of winks, that Haruhisa raised an eyebrow at._

_Yukimura stood frowning with his hands on his hips, his face now turning red. "Are you two playing dares again?" he asked trying to sound stern but coming across to Masamune as a cute lil house wife._

_"Yeah, wanna join?" Masamune asked eagerly, thinking of all the things Yukimura would only DARE to do. But Yukimura shook his head,_

_"You're going to get into trouble!" he said, his face switching to concern. Masamune heard Haruhisa snicker behind him,_

_"So?" the light haired boy said rudely, to which Yukimura folded his arms, "Who worries about that stuff?" Haruhisa continued, shrugging and walking off to find the car keys._

_Masamune smiled as Yukimura bit his lip nervously, "Well I hope he doesn't get caught…" the brown haired boy said tugging at his shirt._

_"Don't worry…he won't" Masamune said, noticing that Yukimura wasn't even listening to him, he poked his nose._

_"Sure you don't want to play?" he asked, obviously standing too close and making Yukimura flush red again, "N-no thanks…I've got to get back to my experiment" he mumbled, unable to look away from Masamune's eye, before he coughed and flipped round, walking off back to his table._

_Masamune grinned to himself, Yukimura was too cute, worrying about his 'safety'. He leant against the lab desk and watched the test tube rack bored, 'I wonder if he's doing anything tonight…maybe we could to go the park again…or the movies…' Masamune's grin widened too much, so he wiped it off 'Yeah…the movies are nice and dark…'_

_Suddenly something metal slammed against the desktop, causing him to look at a victorious Haruhisa, "Done my dare!" he said casually picking them keys up off the table and throwing them out of the window over his shoulder._

_"So now it's your turn!" the light haired one said, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness._

_"Dare, hit me" Masamune said shrugging, knowing that Haruhisa already had one set up for him._

_"Okay then…I dare you to kiss..." Haruhisa paused as he watched Masamune's reaction, which was currently a raised eyebrow._

_"Yukimura…on the lips" Haruhisa grinned amused as Masamune's eyebrows lifted off his face,_

_"Are you insane?" Masamune asked, only making Haruhisa's troll grin grow wider. "I can't do that! Everyone will see! Give me something discreet like I did!" he protested, with a wide eye, looking at Yukimura over his shoulder._

_Normally Masamune would've been fine with such a great dare, but in front of all his classmates and the teacher?_

_"You're not going to bail out on your first dare are you?" Haruhisa teased, "Because that would mean I win…" he said inspecting his nails. Masamune glowered at Haruhisa, the sneaky bastard, Masamune should've known Haruhisa would be able to pick up the small signs between Yukimura and himself._

_"Fine…I'll do your stupid dare" he muttered, taking his time leaning off the lab desk and walking over, hearing Haruhisa snickering to himself. Masamune took a deep breath as he stood about a metre behind Yukimura, "Okay, here goes…" he said quietly to himself, before taking the final step towards Yukimura and turning him round by the shoulders._

_"Masamune I thought you wer—" Yukimura's eyes went wide as Masamune kissed him softly on the lips, before he knew it he'd pulled away and half the class was staring at them._

_Masamune watched Yukimura's cheeks become bright red and his mouth dropped open a little._

_"Sorry…it was just a dar—" Masamune heard something smash on the floor around about the same time a fist collided with his face._

_Then the teacher turned and saw what had happened, "Oh my God THAT'S BROMINE WATER! EVERYONE, EVACUATE THE LAB!" she yelled, waving her hands in the air as the students, ran for the exit._

"And so…we evacuated the lab and here we are" Masamune finished looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.

Nobunaga shook his head looking confused, "So how exactly did the bromine water spill?" he asked.

"I dropped it and used that hand to punch Masamune…" Yukimura sobbed, looking to Masamune, "Sorry…" he said sheepishly, to which Masamune sighed and smiled weakly, "It's okay…" he replied.

"So you're telling me…that whole lab was evacuated?" Nobunaga said irritated.

Masamune, held up a hand, "And the two classrooms next to the lab" he corrected while Nobunaga glared daggers at them.

"And how do the rest of them fit in with this?" he asked sternly, gesturing to the students cowering behind Masamune and Yukimura.

"They don't, they're not in our class" Masamune glared back, while Nobunaga's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Y-you're all in for different reasons?" he asked amazed, while everyone nodded a little fearfully.

Nobunaga looked stunned, "…I'm going to need to sit down for this" he mumbled and walked back round to his desk, waving Masamune and Yukimura to go stand with the others.

"You two are having a day of exclusion" he said, Yukimura started to cry again while Masamune's face brightened. "You mean….together?" he asked hopefully.

"No" Nobunaga answered blankly, causing his face to fall again. He looked at the students again, sighing tiredly, "Okay…you go next…" he said pointing to Kasuga who was glaring at Sasuke with her burnt hair.

"I think _he_better explain it!" she said pointing to Sasuke, as Kojuro nodded in agreement, also glaring at Sasuke.

"C'mon you guys" he grinned slightly scared of them both, "I don't see why it was my fault…"

"HOW?" they both barked at him simultaneously, causing him to shrink a little.

"Come on, I haven't got all day…" Nobunaga said checking his watch, and waving the students forward.

They dragged Sasuke forward, which was easier for Kasuga than Kojuro, who had his hand stuck to Sasuke's.

"Ok, but before I start I feel like you should know, that none of this was my fa—"

"JUST TELL HIM" the two on Sasuke's either side silenced him instantly.

"Well…we were in Art and Design…and I was welding this chair together…"

_Sasuke flicked the mask up to see the finished chair and smiled at the good job he'd done. It had a futuristic theme and resembled something from Metroid Prime._

_"All right, I get to take this mask off!" he said to himself, removing the mask and putting it down on the floor, admiring the chair with pride. 'Surely it's an A+ grade!' he thought proudly._

_"Hey Kojuro!" he shouted as he sat down in the chair grinning, "Look, I finished!" he shouted again, relaxing back in the surprisingly comfy chair, the welder still in hand._

_A shadow fell over him, "Isn't that too hot to sit on?" he asked and Sasuke looked up grinning._

_"What do you think?" he said gesturing to himself comfortably sat in the chair._

_"Looks good though right!" he said posing with the welder._

_Kojuro rolled his eyes, "Yes the CHAIR looks great- Hey watch what you're doing with that!" Kojuro said taking a step away from Sasuke who'd just accidently sprayed a flame from the welder in his hand._

_"Sorry, forgot I was holding it!" Sasuke said in slight shock himself, then suddenly looking between the welder and Kojuro._

_Kojuro watched suspiciously as Sasuke was obviously plotting something inside his head, "…whatever you're thinking about, don't do it…" Kojuro said cautiously taking a step towards Sasuke holding out his hand._

_"Just give me the welder…" he said talking to Sasuke like a cop trying to coax a crazed gunner to hand over his weapon._

_In response Sasuke took the welder in both hands, holding it like a gun. "Hands in the air!" he said grinning, to which Kojuro surprisingly did. Next second Kojuro had been backed against the desk Sasuke had been working at, the welder pointed at his neck._

_"Sasuke what're you-"_

_"Who's the greatest person alive?"_

_Kojuro's eyes narrowed at Sasuke who grinned back._

_"You're so immature…" Kojuro said as Sasuke prodded his neck with the welder, reminding him who had the upper hand._

_"Ugh…Sasuke Saturobi…" he said resisting the urge to roll his eyes with all his strength._

_"Really? Thanks Kojuro!" Sasuke said brightly enjoying acting like a kid, "That must mean you like them surely?"_

_Kojuro narrowed his eyes at the welder, cursing it's exsistence. "Yes…"_

_"You like them a lot?" Sasuke said wiggling his eyebrows._

_"…yes…so much" Kojuro said sarcastically,_

_"So…you must love them more then anything right?" he said amused as Kojuro begrudgingly answered again._

_"Yes more than anything else" he said putting heavy emphasis on 'anything' and 'else'._

_"Oh good…" Sasuke purred, slipping his arms round Kojuros waist, with the welder pointing at Kojuro's lower back._

_"So give me a kiss then" Sasuke said, his eyes twinkling with mischief._

_Kojuro blinked a little shocked and shifted his hands so they were against the desk, leaning away as far as he could, unknowingly putting one of his hands on a tube of superglue…_

_"Aren't you a little too old for this?" Kojuro asked hopefully to which Sasuke laughed lightly,_

_"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!"_

_"…you're holding me with a weapon pressed to my lower spine…" Kojuro said slowly._

_Sasuke frowned slightly, "Love is also crazy" he snapped, "One kiss…" he said turning his face a little and offering Kojuro his cheek._

_Kojuro sighed a little, realising this was the only way out burn free…he reached out and lightly took hold of Sasukes chin, before crushing their lips together roughly._

_Kojuro had no idea why he hadn't just kissed Sasuke on the cheek like he'd offered, he had planned to in his head…but it didn't happen._

_Sasuke on the other hand couldn't have been happier, Kojuro had even put his arms round him and he hadn't had to even threaten him with anything. Suddenly he felt Kojuro's tongue run along his lower lip, he was so surprised that once again he forgot he was holding a welder._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Luckily it didn't burn Kojuro!" Sasuke said brightly, as Kasuga glared at him, "But uhh…Kasuga walked past behind us at the wrong second…sorry…" he apologised giving a small wave.

Nobunaga watched with tired eyes wondering if he should just expel the students already and prevent future accidents. "Well…I should probably ban kissing in lessons…would solve both your problems…" Nobunaga said before sighing, "How did your hands get stuck together?"

"Kojuro was leaning a tube of super glue and it leaked out onto both our hands…" Sasuke explained holding up his and Kojuro's hands.

Kasuga held the burnt fringe in her hand, "You could've at least burnt the other side too! Now it's uneven!" she complained with a frown,

"Sorry…I'll aim properly next time!" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

They both shut up when Nobunaga raised his hand, "You two boys, detention after school" he said, Kojuro looked confused.

"B-but I didn't do anything!" he protested, to which Nobunaga smiled back sarcastically.

"Yes, but he could hardly go without you could he?" the head said pointing to their hands which were stuck together, "Now go switch with someone else" Nobunaga said waving them away.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now" Kojuro muttered to Sasuke,

"You don't hate me, you said you loved me~"

The head teacher looked up at the two that looked like they'd been street fighting. "Okaaaay….who's going to tell me what happened…"

Mitsunari glared harshly at Keiji, who glared back but finally turned to tell him what happened.

"My favourite class, English, was ruined today by this idiot…"

_Mitsunari sat bored in English, falling half asleep as all the students read out the poems they'd written as homework. Half of them were cringworthy love poems and the other half were just plain bad, Mitsunari had tuned out minutes ago. Now just watching the clock and waiting for the bell._

_Then he noticed Magoichi was going to the front to read, realising it might be something worth listening to for once, he turned to face her, after all she was one of the more successful ones at English._

_"Any time you're ready!" the teacher said kindly to Magoichi who just nodded._

_"Okay, you'll notice the start to my poem is pretty famous but I felt the need to add to it since the last time somebody read it to me it sounded so bad…"_

_At this point everyone turned to look to Keiji who had his chin in his hands looking at Magoichi completely in his own world. Mitsunari felt himself scowl even more if that were possible, he didn't like Keiji. Keiji was almost as annoying as Ieyasu…almost…the way he expressed his so called love for Magoichi, he needed to get over it. It was to the point where it was almost sickening…any fool could see Magoichi didn't want her and any other fool could see the one who did want him, Kotaro. Mitsunari thought that Keiji was being plain selfish forcing himself on Magoichi and completely ignoring Kotaro…_

_"Ok…so here I go" Magoichi said coughing before beginning to read from her paper._

_"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you—"_

_There was a pause as Keiji sighed too loudly and Mitsunari and Magoichi glared at the same time._

_"But the roses are wilted, The violets are dead, Sugar is lumpy, And so is your head"_

_A few students giggled and the teacher frowned at the lack of effort put into the poem, "How long did you spend on this poem Miss Sai—KEIJI, would you please sit down!"_

_As Keiji stood up he knocked over a chair and desk onto Mitsunari's foot, who was now cursing._

_"SHE WROTE ME A POEM" he yelled far too loudly for people in Australia's taste._

_"Watch what you're doing you selfish moron" Mitsunari growled, squirting an entire ink cartridge at Keiji when he turned to look at him. Keiji looked at the massive ink stain on his shirt before grabbing one of his own cartridges and squirting Mitsunari back. Infuriated Mitsunari proceeded to attack Keiji…_

Not wanting to hear anymore Nobunaga simply held up his hand, "Isolation for the both of you" he said, pointing and watching them walk back to the small crowd.

"Now the last lot of you…" Nobunaga said as Ieyasu, Oichi, Rye, Motochika and Motonari all walked forward covered in paint.

"I can pretty much guess what happened to you…paint fight was it?" Nobunaga asked, as the students nodded shamefully.

"Uh huh…all of you, after school detention…" the head teacher said and Motonari glared, having trying and just failed to make it through school without detention.

"Well is that it?" Nobunaga said hopefully, while Rye bit her lip, looking as the clock was about to strike two.

Nobunaga sighed with relief, "Thank God for that. Now I don't like talking to my students like this, don't ruin the school, don't do it again, you know the usual yadda yadda yadda…" he said shooing them from his office and shutting the door.

Outside the door Rye quickly ran over to the nearest clock and started counting down from 30.

Motonari noticed and frowned slightly wiping some green paint from his arm, Motochika looked over to Rye, also puzzled before realisation spread across his face.

"Oh…..my…..God…." he muttered his eye wide open, as he looked up at the light before walking to the side of the hallway, away from it. Motonari and the others watched him confused, as Motochika was now looking up at a TV announcer with worry in his eyes.

"What's happening now?" Motonari said slightly tired from all of the nonsense, "I don't want you to get me into trouble again…"

"I won't I promise…but uhh…" Motochika turned and pointed to Rye, "She will"

Suddenly the bell started to ring and Rye also leant against the wall away from the lights, "JUST LEAN AGAINST THE WALL" Rye yelled over the noise of the school bell.

The other students utterly confused leant against the walls just as the bell stopped ringing. And suddenly the lights became brighter and brighter and brighter, before they all began to burst in order, glass shattering everywhere as the TV was over-ridden with power.

After everything had settled a door was heard being kicked open and Nobunaga lit up his face with a torch from lack of bad lighting through the windows.

"ALL RIGHT. WHO THE HELL DID THIS?"

* * *

Three hours later, Rye was finally allowed to leave the office and go to join everyone in one of the classrooms.

As soon as she walked in she was tackled to the ground by two angry one-eyed demons.

"YOU IDIOT!" Masamune yelled, holding down one of her arms, "Wh-what?" Rye asked confused, looking to Motochika, "I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!" he growled, holding down her other arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rye asked while Motonari walked over and glared down at her, still covered in paint. "Is she being serious? I can't tell" he said with a glare, he crouched down next to Rye.

"You have succeeded in locking us in the school all night" he glared, "Congratulations, you idiot" Motonari finished before walking off and sitting on a desk facing the window.

Rye wore a confused face again, "Say what? I didn't do that!" she protested.

"ACTUALLY YES YOU DID!" Sasuke shouted over calmly from the desk where Kojuro and he were trying to cut their hands apart and failing miserably.

Masamune frowned, "Because you over-rode the schools electricity, you also succeeded in over-riding the school gates" Rye's eyes widened, "Oh ho! Now she realises what she's done" Masamune said getting up and walking back to Yukimura, kicking over a desk as he went.

Rye looked into space for a second before looking up at Motochika, "Did I reall-"

"Yes" he said, still glaring at her.

Rye nodded and spaced out for a second before turning her head to glare back at him, "Well don't act so surprised, you helped me with the powerstation break-in!" she said a little too loudly. A chair scraped on the floor as Motonari walked back over,

"Is this true Motochika?" he asked raising an eyebrow as Motochika looked away mumbling something inaudible,

"I'm sorry, I missed that…" Motonari said, turning Motochika's head so he faced him.

"Yes I helped her! I'm sorry!" Motchika said pouting, while Motonari let go of his chin.

"Should've known she'd be too stupid to do it alone" he concluded earning an insulted 'hmph' from Rye.

"Well in that case…I'm sorry" Rye said truthfully, standing up and brushing herself off, "It's not like I did it on purpose…why would I want to spend a night in school?"

"Same reason you blew the lights out!" Kasuga shouted from the back of the classroom and began walking over.

"Did you know I had plans for tonight?" she snapped stomping over to Rye, who started to back up as the angry blonde closed in.

"No! I swear I didn't and I'm really sorry Kasuga!" she said as she hit the wall with her back and Kasuga finally closed in.

"Who do you have a date with? Kenshiiin?" Keiji sang. Kasuga turning her glare from Rye to Keiji while the red-head snuck off out the door and away from everyone who seemed to be mad at her.

"So what if I did?" Kasuga said folding her arms,

"Betcha he's going try and get you into bed, since he's so much older than you!" Keiji smirked lecherously while Kasuga blushed furiously.

"K-kenshin's not like that at all! Besides, I probably won't even let him near enough to touch me with a barge pole" she said definatly folding her arms.

"BUT I BET YOU'VE SAT ON HIS BARGE POLE!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs form the back of the classroom, before he chuckled and held up his hand to Kojuro, "Hi-five right bro?"

But Kojuro just glared in response, so Sasuke lifted the hand that was glued to Kojuro's and hi-fived that hand instead.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said still grinning at his own joke, before noticing a fuming Kasuga coming towards him. His eyes widened, "Come on Kojuro, time to go!" Sasuke mumbled before bolting for the door, dragging a irritated Kojuro behind with Kasuga in hot pursuit.

After seeing the other exit from the classroom so quickly, Magoichi double-checked the entrance before walking in cautiously. Upon spotting Keiji, she walked out again, but it was too late.

"Hey beautiful, I loved that poem you wrote for me!" Keiji said with shining eyes as he wandered out after his siren.

Now it was just Motochika and Motonari left alone in the classroom. Motochika calmly leant against a desk and looked over to Motonari, wondering if he should go talk to him. He decided to go sit on the desk next to Mouri's anyway, so he could look out the window he convinced himself…despite the fact his eye kept wandering back to Mouri.

"I can't believe you…" Motonari mumbled

"Huh?" Motochika said surprised as he didn't think Motonari was going to talk.

"Why would you help her break into the power station? I mean really why would you do that? It's stupid!" Motonari said, still staring out of the window.

Motochika looked out of the window too, "I don't know…she's my friend and she wanted my help…I didn't know it was going to result in us being locked in school" he said truthfully.

"You must have known it was going to over-ride the electricity though"

Motochika looked across to Mouri who was now staring at him, "Yeah…I did…" he said cautiously, Mototnari frowned.

"So then why'd you do it?"

"Because she's my friend I told you!" Motochika said smiling slightly at Motonari's stubbornness.

"Hmmm…" Motonari said, beginning to study Motochika's eyes for something and making the one-eyed boy a little uncomfy.

"By the way…" Motonari began still looking into Motochika's eyes with a light frown. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Motochika felt his heart skip a little and he chuckled nervously, "Hey, it's not a crime to talk to someone!" he said but Motonari wasn't convinced.

"If you're looking for a tutor for Maths you can forget it, I cannot stand being around you" he said gesturing to the paint which covered his usually spotless clothes and looking out of the window again.

Normally Motochika's heart would've felt like it'd been kicked from that insult but he'd long since got over it.

"Oh come on Motonari…I saw you smiling when you threw that purple paint at Rye!" Motochika said grinning at Motonari, imagining his face because he couldn't see it because of his brown hair.

Motonari was actually smiling a little himself, "So, it doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Maybe you were seeing things" he said trying not to make his voice sound excited. Truth was, it had been pretty fun, a nice change from the calm pace of art lessons…sure his art piece may have been ruined, but who cares. It was pretty abstract anyway.

"No way! You were smiling I saw!" Motochika said, causing Motonari to think he was talking about right now and put his regular emotionless stare back on his face.

"Well I didn't like receiving that detention…" he said bored again.

"Hey, it could be worse, did you hear what Yukimura and Masamune g—"

"Yes I did" Motonari said, now turning his whole body to face Motochika, "But you keep evading my question…why are you being so nice to me?"

Motochika felt his heart skip again as he opened his mouth about to lie, but when he looked in Motonari's eyes he thought it was best not to.

"Truth is…I think you're lonely…" Motochika said, looking at his hands, fiddling with fingers.

"Y-you think I'm lonely…" Motonari said, followed by a short insecure laugh. "I'm not lonely!" he said running a hand through his hair, retracting it as he felt the paint which was stuck there.

Motochika was about to add something else but Rye burst back into the room.

"Look what someone wiped from the staff room!" she shouted holding up a pack of cards and a bag of chips.

"Awesome!" Masamune said, surprising Motochika as he'd forgotten about he and Yukimura being in the room then feeling suddenly relieved he hadn't added anything to Motonari's conversation.

"We can play poker!" Masamune grinned, down to Yukimura "Strip poker…"

"Oh no…I am not playing that in a room with you two and Sasuke. It's a recipe for doom" Rye said.

"How about if we got Oichi?" Masamune suggested.

"Wh-what's that meant to mean?"

"It's pretty obvious…"

"H-how do you play poker?" The sound of Motonari's voice drew Motochika's attention to him,

"You don't know how to play?" Motochika asked ignoring the conversation behind him now.

Motonari shook his head slightly, "Gambling isn't something I like, I prefer facts" he admitted with a tiny smile causing Motochika to smile too.

"Oh, seems just like you…" Motochika said looking out the window.

Motonari watched him turn, still smiling, "Why?"

"Because gambling's fun—hey!" Motochika said gripping to the desk and trying not to fall off as Motonari had pushed him quite hard.

"I'm not boring!" he protested, frowning and turning to walk over to Rye who was currently teaching Yukimura how to play too, sitting down and demanding to be taught.

Motochika stared at Motonari for a few seconds, sighing because he hadn't told him what he wanted to. Next there was a hand waving in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Motochika?"

"Y-yeah?" he replied, looking up at Masamune.

"I've been saying your name for what felt like hours…I'm going to find the others? Join me?" Masamune asked although it was more of a demand.

"Sure" Motochika replied casually following him out of the classroom, taking one last glance at Motonari from the corner of his eye and feeling shocked to see him staring at his back.

* * *

"So….why exactly did you attack Keiji?" Ieyasu asked curiously.

Mitsunari looked back at Ieyasu blankly, "I told you…because he practically threw that chair and desk on my foot…"

"…I think Masamune did that once before too and you didn't attack him" Ieyasu countered.

Mitsunari frowned, "Well he's bigger than me isn't he…" he sneered, causing Ieyasu to laugh.

"No…what's the real reason?" he asked while Mitsunari looked at him confused,

"How did you know I was…lying" he asked before shaking his head, "The real reason is because I don't like him okay?" he explained, putting his feet on the chair and tucking his knees to his chest.

"He's a bit like you, so it makes sense" Mitsunari explained and Ieyasu smiled weakly at the hurtful joke.

"…it's because he's so obsessed by love and then because he just doesn't get it…for example, he can't see Kotaro's in love with him and he keeps trying to force himself on Magoichi…he's just being selfish…" Mitsunari said wrinkling his nose up.

"Well maybe he can't see it…sometimes things are best seen through anothers eyes" Ieyasu said sounding familiar to something Mitsunari had heard before.

"How can he not see it?" Mitsunari chuckled slightly, "It's so obvious!"

Ieyasu shook his head, "Maybe to us it is, but to him it might not be" Mitsunari nodded thoughtfully as Masamune and Motochika entered the classroom.

"Hey, we're playing poker, want to join us?" the one-eyed one's asked and Ieyasu nodded.

"Joining me?" Ieyasu asked Mitsunari as the other two turned to go.

Mitsunari looked at Ieyasu's hand and up to his eyes, "I…no." he said, "I'm fine here" he explained and Ieyasu looked at him doubtfully as they were in an empty classroom.

"Suit yourself" Ieyasu said evenly, despite the fact he'd hoped Mitsunari would have said yes.

But when he reached the door he felt a hand on his shoulder, Ieyasu turned to see Mitsunari, "Changed my mind" he said looking at the floor and Ieyasu smiled, a little communication is all it takes…

* * *

**Review? Nah, you probably won't xDDD Hope you liked it though...**


End file.
